The Mission That Brought Us Together Discovery
by LaxusXMira
Summary: As Mirajane is send to accompany Laxus on a mission by the guild master, who would have thought that the mission is dangerous or not. But, two S-Class mages on a mission? Just what kind of mission will it need two of them?
1. Discovery

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ Discovery.

"That old man shouldn't have call you to come with me.. I'm fine by myself." Exclaimed the lighting dragon slayer.

"Master is just worried about you.. After all, the mission seems a little .. weird." Says the white hair woman.

The two S-Class mages were having a little conversation as they search in the forest. The bright sun light doesn't seems to be reaching them due to the the tall trees. As they walk deeper into the forest..

"Don't you think it's a little bit weird Laxus?"

"Huh? Weird? How?"

"This forest seems very quiet. There's no animals at all after we were walking for quite a while. Not even a bird" her eyes got a little bit tense as she inspect around the forest.

"Now that you mention it.. It's really quite. Doesn't feel like I'm in a forest." The dragon slayer's eyes tense up as well.

While they continue moving into the forest, suddenly..

"There!" Laxus exclaimed then run towards something that caught his attention. Mirajane follow him, trying to see what did the dragon slayer found.

They both stop and look shock. A gigantic dark blue magic circle is swirling there slowly.. Almost big enough space for a guild to be build there. Not a single tree near the magic circle.

"Wh.. What is this?" Mira ask, still in shock.

"I don't know. Some kind of spell maybe." As Laxus finished his sentence, he move his right leg forward, moving towards the circle.

"WAIT! This might be a trap Lax.."

Just as the dragon slayer step at the tiny bit side of the magic circle, it swirl quickly.. the surrounding were shaking as if an earthquake is happening.

"Lax.. Laxus!"

Just at that very moment, two gigantic tentacles came out from the ground, each wrap a wizard.

"AAAHHH!"

"MIRA! DAMN IT!"

The two S-Class mages were floating in the air wrap in the tentacles, as something slowly came out in the middle of the magic circle.

"Wha.. What's that?" Ask the dragon slayer.

"I'm not sure." Reply the white hair woman.

Slowly coming up is a giant octopus like creature. The eyes were magic circle as the same color it were coming up from. 8 sharp teeth closing it's mouth. Six more tentacles came up with it. As the creature fully being visible, the gigantic magic circle below it close up. Then the two magic circle at the eye shine up and start to spin. The tentacles start to move.

"What on earth is this thing?" Ask the barmaid still in shock.

"Is this what our mission is all about?"

Opening the sharp teeth aside, saliva dripping from it's mouth, the creature slowly pull the two wizards closer.

"Is.. Is it going to eat us?" Mira ask while struggling to get herself out of the tentacle wrapping her.

"Isn't it obvious.. What should we do?" Replied the dragon slayer.

"Laxus, zap is with your lighting."

"You think I didn't think about this? I wanted to but you will also be zap."

"Just do it. I rather be zap than being eaten alive."

"Tch.. I.."

"Laxus! Do it!"

"Tch.. Guess I have no other choice.. RRRAAAHHH"

Electric spark zap out from the lighting dragon slayer body, zapping the tentacle that wrap him and to the whole creature.

"RRRRRRRHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The S-Class wizard scream as the electric run through her.

Both the tentacles let loose.. Laxus reach the ground in a squatting position then immediately leap off to his left, catching Mirajane just in time.

"Hey! You ok?" Laxus ask with a little worried expression on his face.

The woman in his arm open her eyes and smile softly.

"I wouldn't be a S-Class if I'm done but some electric shock like this." Her smile widen, as if teasing.

The lighting dragon slayer grin at her. Then both of them swift their attention to that octopus creature. In that instance, a tentacle swing smashing the place they were at. Grabbing the barmaid, the blonde leap to his right, avoiding that attack just in time.

"Let me down Laxus, I'm fine."

"You can take a rest while I finish this thing off." He say as he put her down.

"This isn't a normal creature. I remembered that magic circle earlier, I'm sure I seen it in a book before. It's an ancient spell. They use this spell to set as a protection during war times. When the enemy try to make a surprised attack, the magic circle will definitely be in the way. If it's being step on, a creature will come out and attack. I don't believe such spell still exist." The white hair woman explain.

"RRRRRHHHHH!" The octopus creature let out a scream, then a magic circle forms in front of it's mouth. Dark purple liquid is being shoot in a few shots at the two mages.

Laxus leap to the left while Mira jumps to the right. The purple liquid hits the ground and smoke come out at the landing area.

"Poison?" Laxus mutter as he watch the smoke.

"Hmm.. My deserve served huh?" Mira let out a evil grin. Then magic circle swirl on top of her. Her long white hair stands and she turn in an instant to none other than her satan soul.

"Mira, this poison might be different from what you had experienced before. This creature is ancient like you said, the poison might be different." Laxus warn the demon when he see her walking to the monster.

"Never try never know right?" The demon smile at the dragon slayer then leap forward the creature. Clenching her fist and punch the monster hard. Spread her wings, she then kick the monster to jump back.

Instantly, magic circle appear in front of the monster, firing the acid shots towards the demon. Opening her palm wide as a cover from the poison from hitting her face. She then licks some of it off her finger.

She grins, then say "Not the best one I ever tasted."

The dragon slayer let out a sigh and smile. "Shall we knock it off then?"

They look at each other with a grin. Then turn facing the monster with a serious expression.

Again, magic circle appear at the monster's mouth, Mirajane form a black ball at her right palm and shoot it to the monster before it fire the poison. Smoke came out from the monster's mouth. With no time wasted, Laxus send a lighting punch towards the smoke.

Before the smoke clear off, tentacles rush towards them, hitting and smashing randomly. The demon flew to the sky while the lighting dragon slayer leap away from one after another attack. As the smoke clear off, the creature is being unharmed at all form the two S-Class mages.

"Not a scratch?" whisper the demon to herself.

"Just how hard is this thing?" mutter the dragon slayer.

"I think it's not hard. It's elastic. The elastic skin of that monster absorb our attack I believe." say the demon still in the air.

BBBZZZTTT... The dragon slayer emits shocks of electricity off his body. Just as a tentacle came down almost hitting him, he leap off and charge right at the monster. His lighting fist deliver a hard blow in between the creature's eyes, follow up with a right lighting kick. The monster fend off the lighting dragon slayer with one of it's tentacle. While being push off the creature, he zaps the tentacle's that push him back.

Just as the lighting went off from shocking the creature, poison like energy ball surrounding the two demon fist hits the creature over and over again at an incredible speed. Just as the demon spot a tentacle coming down from above to smash her, she deliver a hard kick with her wight leg upwards, making her being push down by that force and flew back.

"RRRRRRGGGGGG" the creature let out a loud screech. However, the creature didn't move an inch and is still the same as it just came out from the magic circle earlier.. unharmed. It's tentacles swing around more vigorously but not attacking. The two S-Class mages have a disturb look on their faces, each thinking how to defeat that creature since it seems to take no damage at all from their attacks. Just then the creature open it's mouth again and let out another loud road.

Just then, the two wizards eyes peel open wide. Looking at each other with the demon spoke up first.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Laxus?" she grin after asking the dragon slayer.

Laxus smirked at the flying demon then he replied ever so calmly. "Yeah. Time to wrap things up." His grin got wider.

Both of them turn back to face the creature just before magic circle form in front of the monster's mouth. Purple poison shot sent to the two wizards. Dodging with their incredible speed, the keep their focus on the creature. Just as the magic circle disappear, Laxus deliver a lighting punch towards the creature's opening mouth with the demon's demonic evil explosion.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG" This time, the creature screech sounds troublesome. Did their attack work?

The monster's eyes magic circle swirl even faster than ever before. The creature swirl and smash its tentacles almost randomly at the two fairy tail wizards. While dodging the tentacles attacks, the lighting dragon slayer look up at the demon then back at the on coming tentacles attack.

"Mira!" He speak while still dodging. "The monster seems to avoid opening the mouth. We got to blast together with all we got when the monster open it's mouth again." Suggest the dragon slayer.

Dodging the tentacles attack in the air, the demon catch a glimpse of the dragon slayer before she speaks up. "Give me signal and I'll be on the ground with you."

The dragon slayer nods, as if he knows the demon will know he did it. The area is being smash pretty bad, the forest in that part seems to be destroy almost completely. In an instant, all the monster's tentacles draw back and it's mouth is open again!

"NOW!" Laxus eyes widen as he shout out. The demon descend in front of the lighting dragon slayer in a squatting position in a instant.

Both the S-Class mages charge up all their magical power in an instant and..

"Souuulll EXTINCTION!"

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Roarinnggg THUNDER!"

The dark purple energy blast from below and the furious lighting from above mix and send into the monster's opening mouth. A glimpse of flash is seen then a massive explosion erupts inside the monster's mouth. A loud screech is let out by that monster and huge amount of smokes cover up that whole area...

Slowly when the smoke clear little by little, the two S-Class mages watch intensely, tentacle after tentacle is been seen on the ground. Until the smoke clear off fully, the monster is collapse on the spot it is on. The eyes' magic circle doesn't seems to be swirling anymore.

The blonde let out a happy sigh while the demon's hair drop down, turning back to her human self with a smile on her face. She stand up as the dragon slayer walk to her right. They watch the creature as it slowly being swallow by the ground.

"The monster.."Laxus speak as he look at the monster.

"It will go back to where it came from according to the book. In this case, the monster came up from the ground, so it will go back into the ground." explain the white hair woman.

When the monster is fully out of sight, they look at each other with a smile on her face and a grin on his face. Just then, the descending sun light shine a little at the two fairy tail S-Class wizards...


	2. Poison Set-In

The sunset's sunlight creep through the woods and shine a little at the area the two S-Class mages were standing.

"Shall we go back and report to the old man?" Exclaim the lighting dragon slayer.

"Of course. This isn't a small matter after all." Replied the white hair woman.

Both the S-Class mages started walking through the forest. Suddenly...

Laxus stop and turn to look at the white hair woman that stop nearby a big tree. Her left hand were pressing against the tree for support. Her face were pale. With a concern look, the lighting dragon slayer walk towards her.

"What happen Mira? You were all well just a moment ago. Now you.."

"I.. I'm fine Laxus.." she said softly to the dragon slayer.

Just then she fall from her standing position. Before reaching the ground, the dragon slayer grab hold of her shoulder. He lift the barmaid up and look at her pale face.

"Your not fine at all. Take a rest first." Said the worried dragon slayer.

Slowly, he guide the barmaid down and squad beside her. As she sat down, he slowly loosen his grip on her shoulder to enable her to rest against the tree.

"I.. I can rest wh.. when we reach back .. at the guild." Her sentence were broken up as if someone just finish a long exercise, grasping for air.

"Don't be silly. You can't even talk properly and you think you can make it back to the guild?" The dragon slayer speak with an angry but concern tone.

The white hair woman doesn't reply. There were a moment of silence between them before she speak again softly.

"I think, this must due to the poison from that monster." She mutter softly as if she's talking to herself.

"Geez.. didn't I told you the poison might be different? Yet you try it. Shouldn't you listen to the expert sometimes?" Laxus speak and try to cheer the pale woman up.

Mira look up at the dragon slayer and giggle a little. Laxus then smile and sit beside her.

"I'm not sure I should take advice from you. I'm sure your main food isn't poison." Said the pale woman then she giggle again.

"Well.. I don't take poison for sure. But a beautiful woman like you shouldn't either." He said then grin down at the white hair woman.

Her face suddenly blush and she quickly look away hoping the dragon slayer doesn't notice. Seeing her reaction, the lighting dragon slayer just notice he use the word "beautiful" without noticing it. He turn away as his cheek flustered a little. There were an awkward silent between them. Then the white hair woman begin to speak again.

"I.. I should be well after a while. My body should be able to get use to the poison soon."

"Don't push yourself too hard. I think we should spend a night here in the forest since it's going to be dark soon. After all, walking in the forest at night might be dangerous." Said the dragon slayer as dark cloud slowly cover up the bright white sky.

"Urm … Sure.. I.. I'm sorry" replied the white hair woman in a weak voice.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing for?" ask the dragon slayer in a little confusion.

"Well.. basically you could have be in the guild soon and rest. But because of me you're here spending a night in the forest. I'm really sorry bout it." The white hair woman reply.

"Hmm." Laxus grin and then continue on. "Don't blame it on yourself. No one is at fault here. If I'm the one not well or anyone from the guild that is not well in your position, you would have choose to spend a night with them for them to rest as well right?" he then tilt his head a little so he can see the barmaid from his position.

Mira look up to Laxus and smile softly, a smile that's both relief and happy. "That's true." 

Night fall, the forest were dark with a cold howling wind blew every once in a while.

The white hair woman bend her knees up to cover her hand that wrap around her body due to the cold breeze in the forest. Seeing what the barmaid do, the lighting dragon slayer then speak up.

"Hey Mira! Have my coat. You're cold aren't you?" Ask the dragon slayer.

"It's.. It's ok.. You will be frozen without your.. your coat." Said the white hair woman as she try to make a joke about it.

The dragon slayer grin and reply "Me frozen? I guess you wanna say you yourself right? The cold breeze must have frozen your brain already." Tease back the dragon slayer.

She force a smile out in the cold weather and say "Oh.. I guess your ears are starting to frozen huh? Since you can't listen to what I'm saying already." Tease back the barmaid to the lighting dragon slayer.

The dragon slayer sigh. Then with a grin on his face, he pull the left side of his coat open and sit closer to the white hair woman and cover her up. His left arm rest on the barmaid's left hand as his coat cover both of them. He then placed his right arm on her right hand. The dragon slayer huge body is covering up the white hair demon's one, making her seem small in size.

Mirajane was a little shock with the dragon slayer's action, she turn slowly to face the dragon slayer. Before she open her mouth, the dragon slayer speak up first.

"This way will keep both of us from being frozen. I'm certainly not trying to take advantage of you. It's ok if you get mad, but do it in the next morning. You wouldn't be able to get mad if you're frozen before the morning." Said the dragon slayer teasingly, but with a concern in his voice. He then smile to the white hair woman that share the same coat as him.

Feeling the kind heart of the lighting dragon slayer, the white hair woman couldn't help but smile to him as agreeing to the dragon slayer.

Moving both his thumb to rub her fingers, the white hair woman seems to feel better with the warmth than the cold harsh wind earlier before. Both the S-Class mages spend the cold night in the forest together under the black furry coat. 

Morning sun rise, the cold breeze has dissolved in the warmth of the sun. The white hair woman slowly open her eyes in the bright forest. She then realize the coat owner isn't there with her anymore. Sad and relief both filled up in her. Sad because he's not there anymore, relief because it might be awkward if the dragon slayer is there and were still sleeping practically hugging her.

"So your awake huh?"

A voice came from the back and the white hair woman quickly turn back to look for the source of the voice. She knew it was the voice of the coat owner. She slowly rise up to her feet and smile to the dragon slayer standing a few feet from her.

"Were you awake for long already Laxus?" she ask with a smile on her face as usual.

The dragon slayer smile back and reply "Just a while. I was looking around the forest."

"Is there anything wrong?" ask the barmaid with her smile dissolve in a little worried feeling.

"Nothing wrong. I was just looking around since there's nothing to do. You don't expect me to burst up some trees in the morning while you're still sleeping are you?" ask the dragon slayer with a grin.

The white hair woman smile back. Then she get the coat down from her shoulder and walk towards the dragon slayer. Handling over the coat, she look up at the lighting dragon slayer and smile.

"Thanks for the coat Laxus." She said with her kind and thankful voice.

The dragon slayer grin and reply. "It's just a coat." Then he reach out and get the coat from the barmaid. "Are you feeling better already?"

"Yeah of course! I told you I just needed some time to get use to it." She smile convincingly.

The dragon slayer smile back at her, knowing she's recovered from the poison effect.

Just then…

"Oh my.. Hope I'm not disturbing the two love birds in the morning."

Both the lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman turn to the source of the voice.


	3. Forbidden Magic, Copy!

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ Forbidden Magic, Copy!

The man under the shadow of the tree slowly walks towards the two S-Class Fairy Tail wizards. Slowly, his appearance is being unfold with the sunny bright sun. The lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman observe with caution. Until the man fully shown in the light, he smiles with an evil grin before speaking with the two mages.

"Hello there. I'm Veil. I thought I was the only one in this forest until I notice the magic circle I set is being destroyed. I guess it's both your work isn't?" his grin remain on his expression.

"So, you're the one that set-up that magic circle?" Laxus ask while his eyes tense observing the man.

"Why did you do that? And more importantly, that's an ancient spell that no longer exists. Where did you learn it?" Ask the barmaid that stand alongside with the dragon slayer.

"Hmm." The man in black jacket and black jeans smirk then continue. "I don't see the need to explain to both of you. I'm here to stop the both of you from further destroying the magic circle I have created."

"Do you mean you set-up more than just one of the magic circle?" ask the white hair woman in a little shock.

"Well, I guess I can tell you since you both won't be able to tell anyone about this. I was planning to set-up that circle all around this forest. The magic circle can summon powerful creature as you know. It will cost me to rest one day before I am able to set the next one. I have only successfully set one yesterday and it's being destroyed by both of you. So I got to destroyed you two wizards." Laughter fills the forest as he finishes explaining.

"Why are you setting up the magic circle for? It's only use during ancient times when war is involved. There's no war now, so why are you setting it? And why in this forest?" Ask the white hair woman in an angry tone. The dragon slayer beside her still keeping his eyes on the man in black with both his fist clenching.

"What? Don't you know what this forest has got to offer?"

Both the S-Class wizards look at each other then back at the man. Mira spoke up.

"What do you mean by that?"

The man smile and reply ever so calmly. "You guys definitely don't know about this. This forest is being rumor to have a magical plant deep under the soil. Those who get that plant and consume it, will have eternal life and magical energy power that no one can ever imagine it." Finishing his explanation, laughter burst out from his evil lips once more.

"That's just rumors. And because of that rumors, you set-up those war times protection magic circle? Do you have any idea how many people could get hurt or ever get kill if they were here?" Mira ask with her angry tone.

"Hurt? Kill? For something that good, it's necessary don't you think?" the man replied with an evil grin.

"Mira, don't waste time talking to a man like him. He would not understand anything about life. I'll show him what is it like to be the one suffering." Laxus ended his sentence and throw his coat to the side, spark of lighting then emits little by little from his body.

A soft hand holds onto Laxus right shoulder. His electricity seems to have disappeared. He turns to his right and look down to the white hair woman.

"Laxus, don't left me out when it comes to teaching lessons that need to be remembered to certain people. I'm the devil that consume poison remember?" Mira then look up to the lighting dragon slayer with a smirk on her face.

Just as natural as it seems, a grin appear on Laxus as well. Then both of them turn and look at Veil with a serious expression. Electricity once again runs in and out from the lighting dragon slayer's body.

"Come! Show me what the two of you can do." Challenge the man in black with a wide grin on his face.

"HEERRAAAHHH" Laxus leap to the man immediately and punch down with his lighting fist against the man. That hit deliver a direct hit, sending Veil backwards hitting a tree and stop.

The man in black stand up and smile, evil aura seems to cover him even under the shadow of the tree. We walk towards the sunlight where he stands. Just few feet before the dragon slayer, he stops.

"No fun when I'm against two mages. I'll call some fun out for this party." His grin widens, then he lift his right hand onto the air. Grey color magic circle swirl on top of his hand. Just then, the same size and color magic circle appear everywhere in the forest.

"Come out, my rock hard golem!"

Coming out from all the grey magic circle is a stone golem about human size with rocks joining up all the parts to make them. Once the magic circle disappears, grey color light emits from the rock golems eyes.

"Rock them hard my dear rock golems. HAHAHAHAHA!" said the evil mage.

Mira and Laxus turn around to look at all the rock golems that start to move and attack them.

"Summoning magic?" Mira whisper as she jumps away from a rock golem attack. When she land, just behind her is another rock golem about to deliver a blow to her.

"MIRA! WATCH OUT!" call out the lighting dragon slayer. Just before Laxus move to help out the white hair woman, that stone golem was smash into small pieces of stone. What the lighting dragon slayer saw was a swing of leg. Not the leg of the woman in dress, but the woman with crack on her face.

The demon looks at the dragon slayer and smirk. "It's party time isn't?"

The lighting dragon slayer let out a sigh then grin back at the demon. "Shall we get it started?" the smirk on his face widen.

"HAH!" the demonic figure spins around. Her right hand punch one rock golem, left leg kick off one and her tail smash one away as well. She then leaps to the front and kick one rock golem with her right leg. That rock golem turn to almost smithers in the air. Spreading her wings out and knock two rock golem back. She then flew up to the air and charge a dark purple energy ball in her right palm. "Evil explosion!" KABOOM! The rock golems in that area clear off instantly.

"RRAAHHRR" the lighting dragon slayer roar then stomp his right leg to the ground, bursting lightning bolts in the area around him. Instantaneously after clearing the area around him, he leaps to the front. With his lighting fists, he punch and crush two rock golem simultaneously. He then leaps back and smash another one with his right elbow. Opening his mouth to grasp some air, he builds up charge. "Roar of the lighting DRAGON!" blast of electric from the dragon slayer clears off the path of the rock golems in front of him.

More than half of the summoned rock golems are clear off. But the evil mage doesn't seem concern about it. An evil smile projected from his lips. He then slowly walks to the satan. The demon stops and faces the man in black when he is two feet away from her.

Veil lifts his right hand up and opens his palm facing Mira. The demon doesn't seem bother by it.

"Summoning more rock golems?" Exclaimed the demon.

The lighting dragon slayer still clearing the rock golem but in a much slower pace now. He observed the two mages at the corner and smash the rock golem that comes near to him.

The evil mage smirk, then a magic circle swirl in front of his palm. "Your power will be mine." Say the evil mage.

Then the magic circle swirling speed up, all the five fingers of the mage point towards the demon, as if grapping something. Just then, the demon feels her body motionless. She couldn't move any single muscle of her body.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" a purple aura resembling Mirajane's satan soul slowly came out while she turn back to her normal self. The purple aura blink and blink as it leaves the owner body. When the aura is out completely, the white hair woman collapse on the forest soil. The aura then disperse and being absorb into the magic circle in front of the evil mage palm.

"MIRA!" Laxus runs to the white hair woman that had fallen on the ground. She doesn't seem hurt at all. Just out of magical energy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I possess your power, satan Mirajane!" his grin open with and his teeth being shown.

The white hair woman in the lighting dragon slayer's arm peeks through her weak eyes. The dragon slayer stares with blood boiling in his eyes.

"What did you just do to her?" ask the dragon slayer angrily.

"Huh? I didn't do anything. I was just copying her magic. The same magic that is being copy needs to separate its source of power between the new and old user. Hence, the old user will need to get use to the half gone power. That's all. Hahahahahaha" explain the man in black.

"copy?" the white hair woman whisper softly as if talking to herself.

"Are you ok Mira?" ask the dragon slayer while he looks down at the white hair woman.

She grip on the lighting dragon slayer's arm and pull herself up. She looks at the dragon slayer and smile like she normally does. "I'm alright Laxus." Then she swift her attention to the evil mage with a serious look.

"You say copy just now right? Isn't that the forbidden spell that was banned long ago?" ask the white hair woman.

The evil mage grin then replied. "That's right. You certainly have a lot of knowledge about ancient and forbidden spell."

"Copy magic, a long forbidden magic. It copies the magic that was use by other wizards. The magic was like splitting up for two users, that's why the original user loses out half their magic to the new user, or the copy user." Explain the white hair woman.

"Exactly! The power is being copy but not the form. In this case, I can use your satan's power but I won't have the appearance. But who needs the appearance when power alone is good enough right? Hahahahahaha."

"You definitely are power hunger maniac. I'll beat you down for sure." Said the angry lighting dragon slayer. "You take a rest Mira, I'll wrap things up here."

"Laxus…" the barmaid almost seems to whisper but is being ignore by the dragon slayer.

Just as Laxus walks near the evil mage, the remaining few rock golem approach and attack him. Without any problem, he smash them off. But the mage isn't in sight already. Just as the dragon slayer scan the area, the spot the evil mage stand in the slightly open area of the forest. Without wasting anymore time, the dragon slayer approach the man in black again.

Veil grin evilly then he lift his right palm up to his mouth. "Copy magic, Explosion of nature!" a light green magic circle swirl on his palm and explosion erupts all around. The dragon slayer covers his sight with his right arm. That attack doesn't seem to hurt him at all. But once he drops his arm, the evil mage was standing in front of him with the same position he did to the demonic figure earlier.

The evil mage smirk and the magic circle swirl promptly again in front of his palm.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"LAXUS! NOOO!" Mira shout from the place she collapsed earlier.

A human like electric aura leaves the dragon slayer and being suck into the magic circle in front of the evil mage. Laxus drop down with his left knee on the ground and his right hand press against his right knee for support. Mira quickly runs to the dragon slayer's side to support him from falling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I have both your powers. I'll eliminate both of you now." Grin the evil mage with his teeth widely shown.

The dragon slayer grasp for air slowly while his view is still on the ground. The white hair woman switch her view to the evil mage. Her eyes filled with anger, almost seem to able to see through the evil mage.

"Why angry? Cause I copy your magic? Or because I have got plenty of magic to use unlike you yourself? Hahahahaha." The evil mage burst to laughter after finishing off his sentence.

The white hair woman let go of the lighting dragon slayer and stand up face to face the man in black. Her angry face suddenly is being replaced with a smile.

"Huh. What are you smiling at?" ask the mage in confusion.

"Do you think you can win because you copy our magic? Or do you think you can win just because you know thousand of magic?" The white hair woman asks.

"What's your point here? I have got lots of magic that I have copied. I even know the ancient spell of summoning. Hmmm, I'm sure you fear me too much. Your smile is just a cover for your fear." Veil replied to the white hair woman.

"I fear not a wizard that knows a thousand magic that use them once or twice. But I fear a wizard that know one magic but use them a thousand times. You might copy all the magic in this world, but you certainly couldn't copy the experience of the user of the magic. You have got an advantage in numbers in magic, but you certainly lack a lot of experience about how the magic works well that the original user had." Mira said with her smile broaden.

Hearing that, the lighting dragon slayer look up to the white hair woman standing in front of her. He smiles to himself, knowing why he's not afraid in a situation when all seems bad and against them. It's because he's got the experience the white hair woman just said a moment ago.

"Say what you want. You're history now, demon Mirajane!" the evil mage gather up a dark purple energy ball in his right hand, slowly lifting it up and point it against the two S-Class mages. "Goodbye!" exclaimed the evil mage just before he shoots off the evil explosion of Mirajane's satan soul.

BOOM! Smoke covers the whole area up. The evil mage grin evilly like he always do as he watch the smoke clear off.

"It's o.. huh?" before the evil mage finish his sentence, he saw some sharp nails as the smoke clears off more. His eyes wide open when the smoke clears off completely. A blue scale demon with angel wings stand in front of him.

"N..N.. No way!" mutter the evil mage almost in disbelief.

The dragon slayer look at the satan, no, it's demon that's standing in front of him with a smile on his face.

"What's that? A kids' water balloon pop? It didn't even tickle. Your experience certainly doesn't match us." Grin the demon as she teased the evil mage.

"Wh.. What did you say?" Ask Veil angrily. "I'll blast you both up to smithers!" then he throw a few more of Mirajane's satan soul's evil explosion towards the blue angel demon.

Boom! Boom! Explosion echoed around the forest. Before the smokes clear, a hard kick is being delivered to the face of the man in black and send him flying. The demonic figure floats above the ground with a grin on her face. The lighting dragon slayer has already stood up as well, tilting his head left and right.

"How dare you.." the man in black speak after standing up. Then he lifts his hand up in the air again, summoning more rock golem.

The demon turns back and looks at the dragon slayer. "I'm leaving this party to you Laxus. I'm going to celebrate with the main star for now." The demon grins to the dragon slayer then continue. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the party end with you." Her grin widens and then she disappears.

"Why must I have party with rocks?" mutter the dragon slayer. "Make sure you keep the party ending for me like you promise." Smirk the lighting dragon slayer. He gather up his electric spark around his body and start disposing the rock golems.

The demon that disappear from the dragon slayer view, appear in front of the evil mage almost immediately. With a shock of the speed of the demon, the man in black tries to jump back. Before a single muscle being moved, he was send flying up in the air by the demon.

The demon leaps to the air and deliver another blow with her knee at the evil mage's stomach. Then hard kick at the back of the man from above. Before the man was able to drop down from that kick, he was punch back into the air. Grabbing the feet of the man, the demon descends to the ground with incredible speed, throwing the man off to the ground just a second before reaching the ground.

Just as he hit the ground, he lifts his fist up, planning to copy the demon's power once again. However, his fist is being held close by the demon. The evil mage looks shock. Then the demon smirks at him.

"Copy magic needs your palm to open so you can get the power that you copy correct? More specifically, you need your right hand for that even when you want to summon the magic you copy correct?" the demon smirk after finish asking again.

The evil mage looks so shock with the demon's question. "How.. How did you kn.. know that?" ask the mage obviously in shock the demon know the condition.

"Didn't you say I know a lot about forbidden and ancient magic? That's how I know." Grin the demon just before she pull the mage with her hand still held on his palm close back to the lighting dragon slayer, smashing a few tree branches on the way.

"LAXUS!" call out the demon as she sees the dragon slayer in sight.

The lighting dragon slayer turn and look at the source of the voice. The demon make a full body spin and throw the evil mage at the dragon slayer. Knowing what she meant, he punch with his lighting fist, sending the evil mage to the air.

"Finishing the party as I promise." The demon says to the lighting dragon slayer as she lands beside him.

The dragon slayer smirk. Then both of them look into the air at the evil mage that's about to start falling back to the ground.

The lighting dragon slayer charge all of his remaining lighting power in his right fist while the demon gather all her energy in the blue aura energy ball in her right palm. Simultaneously, they blast the evil mage in black that was falling down.

KABOOM! Their magical energy exploded when comes into contact with the evil mage. The lighting dragon slayer turn to his right to look at the demon's aura that starts to wear off, turning back to the barmaid. She turns and looks at the dragon slayer with her rest assuring smile when the evil mage drop and hit the ground few feet in front of them.


	4. Song of the Night

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ Song of the Night 

Looking at the fallen evil mage in front of them, their eyes met again with smile on the two S-Class mages. Before long, they heard footsteps of a large group of people coming towards them. Breaking their eye connection, they look at the source of the footsteps. Both the Fairy Tail wizards get ready to the almost approaching army of footsteps from the forest.

Just then, an army of the magic council came out from the shades of the trees. Both the S-Class mages look surprised and relief at the same time. The magic council army stop and gaze over the fallen evil mage before the captain walk over to the white hair woman and the lighting dragon slayer.

"Why did the army of magic council came into the forest?" ask the white hair woman as the captain of the magic council approached nearer.

"The villages staying just outside the forest report to us yesterday that they heard a loud explosion and fighting going on. So we came to check it out." Explain the captain.

"Hmm.. Good timing though." Exclaimed Laxus.

"That.." ask the captain as he looks towards the man in black that lie few feet away from them.

"Veil, is his name. He knows how to use the ancient spell and also a forbidden spell. He has set up war time protection magic circle in this forest. We ran into one and were fighting the monster yesterday. I supposed that's the sound the villages heard. He approached us this morning and try to eliminate the both of us." Explained the white hair woman to the captain.

"Since you are here, we will let you all take care of him." Continue the dragon slayer after the white hair woman.

"I see.. Sure.. We will handle him." The captain of the magic council replied.

Just then, one of the magic council army ran towards the captain. "Sir! We found out a large magic circle over there." He say to the captain while pointing towards the woods.

Both the S-Class mages look at each other with eyes wide open and their jaws drop a little. The captain of the magic council turns from his man back to the two Fairy Tail wizards.

"Would you describe the monster that you both fought yesterday? I'll get my army to prepare and strike." Say the captain.

"Don't be silly. It's not a normal monster that you all face. I took both of us to defeat the monster yesterday. You think your army can manage that monster?" Laxus speak with a little angry tone.

"But.. the both of you won't be able to defeat it now.. Can you?" Ask the captain back at the dragon slayer.

"Tch… Don't you understand? That.."

Before Laxus could finish his sentence, Mira hold onto his left shoulder. Laxus turn to look at her as Mira speak up.

"Leave it to us. Once our magical energy is restored, probably by tomorrow, we will finish that monster off. Please keep your army away from that magic circle. The monster will appear once the magic circle is being disturbed." Explain the white hair woman to the captain.

"O..Ok." the captain reply hesitantly. Then he turns to his army. "Call our man back. Don't disturb the magic circle." Order the captain to his squad.

The army gather up and before they leave with the evil mage, the captain once again turn to the two S-Class mages.

"Get us if you need any help." Said the captain as he gaze from the dragon slayer to the white hair woman.

"We will captain. Don't worry." Mira replied with her cheerful reassuring smile.

The army retreated from the forest, leaving the two Fairy Tail wizards alone in the forest again.

"Shall we check the magic circle out Laxus?" ask the white hair woman breaking the silence.

"Sure." The dragon slayer replied calmly.

They start to walk towards the part of the forest the army ran out earlier. After a while, they were in front of the magic circle they were searching for. This time it's a dark green magic circle. It didn't shock the two S-Class as this is not the first time they saw such huge magic circle.

"The color is different from the one we saw yesterday." The white hair woman speaks up.

"It's a different monster then?" ask the dragon slayer as his eyes still set on the large dark green magic circle.

"I assume yes. After all, there are lots of monster can be summon from it." Reply the white hair woman.

After observing the magic circle a while, the white hair woman switch her view to the lighting dragon slayer.

"Shall we go Laxus?"

The dragon slayer didn't answer, he just nod once. The white hair woman turns to look at the magic circle one more time then turn her back at it and walk away following by the dragon slayer. She stops and turns back to look at the dragon slayer.

"Is everything ok Laxus?" she asks in a concerned tone.

The dragon slayer stop and gaze over the white hair woman. "Yeah." He reply in a weak tone of voice.

Seeing his reaction, the white hair woman smile and speak up. "Don't worry. We manage to to defeat one monster before. This monster might be different, but you're not alone Laxus. I'm here to help you up." Her smile widen.

Hearing that from the white hair woman, the lighting dragon slayer grin and started walking towards her.

"Who said I'm worried? You are the one that I'm worried about you know. The monster didn't scare me one bit." The dragon slayer exclaimed with a smirk.

Seeing the dragon slayer act that way, the barmaid smile and reply. "Oh really? I thought I'm the one that should worry about the big kid here fighting the captain of the magic council before the monster tomorrow." Mira tease and grin towards the dragon slayer.

"Hey! Who you calling big kid huh? I'm the one that beat the monster not that council. I bet he will be beaten dead before touching that monster you know?" Laxus defends himself while turning away from the white hair woman gaze.

"Alright alright. You're the hero. Don't pout like a kid now ok?" Teases the barmaid again.

"Whatever." The dragon slayer sighs and continues walking with the white hair woman by her side. They stop by not far from the gigantic magic circle to keep a close look in case anyone came and disturb it. Laxus rest under a big tree while Mira sits under a tree next to his.

Silence fills the two S-Class mages. Only the howling wind could be heard once in a while. The dragon slayer then picks up a small broken branch and start to sketch at the sand in front of him. Mira watch a while before she pick up one and start drawing at the sand next to her. The lighting dragon slayer looks at the white hair woman and grin before he speak up.

"What are you drawing Mira? I heard your drawing is pretty bad you know?" The dragon slayer tease the barmaid with a smirk. "May be I can guess what you're drawing and see if you're that bad." His smirks widen.

Hearing that comment from the dragon slayer, the barmaid look up to the dragon slayer from her sketching. "Who told you that?" ask the white hair woman with a little surprised and angry look on her face.

"Don't worry bout the details." Laxus grin and sit up straight to look over at the drawing beside the white hair woman. At the same time, the barmaid glance over the dragon slayer's drawing.

They look at each other after the drawing. Both look a little surprised. Laxus speak up.

"Whh.. What's that heart for? Are you falling for someone?" The dragon slayer asks with a want-to-know face.

"You.. You draw a heart as well.. Who are you falling into?" Ask the white hair woman as she looks at the dragon slayer drawing again.

"I ask you first. Shouldn't you be the one to answer first?"

"I .. I fall for.." she look at the dragon slayer before she finish her sentence.

They both look into each other's eyes, as if looking deep into each others' soul. An awkward silence fills the atmosphere once again. As the barmaid feels her face burning up, she quickly turn away from the dragon slayer to avoid her blushes being seen. Her hair cover up the side from the dragon slayer's view. Laxus himself blush and look back down at his drawing. Both stay quiet for a little while.

"Well.. I'm going to.." As the dragon slayer speak, the white hair woman turn to look at him standing up. The dragon slayer couldn't balance himself in the standing position and began to step front and back as if going to fall.

"LAXUS!" the white hair woman call out the dragon slayer, then quickly run to his side to support him from falling. "What happen?" ask the barmaid as she grab hold of the dragon slayer's back with her right hand and press on the dragon slayer's chest with his left.

"I.. I don't know." Laxus exclaim.

"Sit down." Say the barmaid as she guide the dragon slayer down, back to his seat.

The lighting dragon slayer bends his right leg upwards, his elbow rest on his knee while his forehead rest on his palm. The white hair woman squad beside him and observe his pale face.

"I.. I just seems to lost all my energy when I stand up." The dragon slayer mutter out with a low voice.

"This must be the effect from the forbidden magic, copy." Explain the barmaid.

"Why it doesn't affect you then?" ask the dragon slayer as he turn a little to his left to watch the barmaid.

"Basically he copies my satan soul magic, so he's getting the magic from my satan soul, not me. But he copies your magic directly from you. That's why you feel the power lose now." Explain the barmaid.

"That's why.." the dragon slayer then cups his forehead back on his palm.

"Don't worry Laxus. Didn't you yourself tell me yesterday? If anyone from the guild isn't well, anyone of us will be there to take care of them? Yesterday you take care of me, today is my turn to take care of you." Mira finish with a kind smile on her face.

Hearing that, the dragon slayer look back at the barmaid once again. He grin and nod a little, agreeing with the barmaid.

…

Night fall, the cruel wind howls through the forest just like the night before. The dragon slayer and the white hair woman shiver from the freezing wind. The dragon slayer tilt his head to his left, looking at the barmaid.

"Get inside the coat." Invite the dragon slayer.

The white hair woman looks over at the dragon slayer but did not move.

"Aren't you supposed to take care of me? If you fall sick now, I will be the one that need to take care of you. You don't want a patient take care of you, do you?" Ask the dragon slayer.

The white hair woman smiles. She move closer to the dragon slayer and pull the coat from the left of the dragon slayer's shoulder and cover herself up. The dragon slayer wraps his hands around both his bending knees and put his face on his knees. The white hair woman feels the dragon slayer shivers as much as she does. She then wrap her right arm across the back of the dragon slayer. Both her feet bend and slide in front of the dragon slayer's legs. Her free to roam left hand covers the dragon slayer's hand and she drop her chin onto the dragon slayer's arm. Both her palm rubs on the dragon slayer, trying to heat the shivering lighting dragon slayer.

"hm hm hm hm hmm.."

The barmaid slowly hums out a tone, then eventually started singing one of her slow, heartwarming song. Knowing she couldn't stop the dragon slayer's shivering, she try to calm him with her soothing voice. The dragon slayer peek his left eye open a little to grasp a sight of the barmaid, then closes back.

The beautiful voice of the white hair woman doesn't only calm the lighting dragon slayer, even the harsh wind in the forest seems to be more gentle against them. The wind that blew through the leaves whistled as a back ground harmony to her song. Before long, the dragon slayer seems to have fallen asleep. The barmaid brush through the dragon slayer's hair, smiling to herself, then she drop her chin on the dragon slayer's arm and fall asleep herself.

…

As the cold wind being warm up by the welcoming sunrise, the dragon slayer slowly open his eyes. He first peeks through to his left, where the barmaid rests her chin last night. The woman was gone from his side. He sigh a little disappointing.

"Oh. You're awake Laxus?"

Turning to the voice, the woman walks towards the dragon slayer with a bright smile. The dragon slayer slowly sits straight up and looks at the barmaid.

"Of course I'm awake. What are you trying to curl back at my side if I'm not awake huh?" the dragon slayer smirk at the white hair woman.

The white hair woman giggle a little before replying to the dragon slayer. "Oh, did the baby need to be pampered again before waking up?" she then giggle again.

"Hmmm.. watch who you're calling a baby." The dragon slayer pull his face.

"Aaawww.. that's so cute Laxus. Come on. Don't be angry. Here, I found some peaches. Let's eat before going to the monster." Mira sit beside the dragon slayer and offer some peaches to him.

Listening to Mira calling him cute, his face blush a little. He turns away a little to cover up his blush on his face after reaching for the peach Mira offer him.

"Did you fell better already Laxus?"

Finishing his peach, he grin at the white hair woman.

"I have recover enough magic energy to finish the monster off by myself." He then smirk at Mira before reaching for another peach that the white hair woman put on the ground.

"That's like you. Fully recovered I'm sure." Mira smile and continue to finish the peach that's in her hand.

They slowly enjoy the peaches under the shade of a big tree, having some small talk before heading to the dark green magic circle..


	5. Spirit of the Fallen

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ Spirit of the Fallen 

Bright sunlight creep through the forest trees and shine the way of the two S-Class mages as they make their way to the gigantic dark green magic circle. Walking side by side, the white hair woman break the silence.

"Laxus.."

The lighting dragon slayer turns to look at the white hair woman as he continues walking.

"Hm?"

"Just be careful." Mira speak in a soft voice.

The dragon slayer grin and reply. "We defeated one. This will be no problem."

The white hair woman smiles to the dragon slayer. Just then, they reach at an opening where the gigantic magic circle swirls ever so slowly.

Just as the dragon slayer start to walk, a soft hand lay on his left shoulder and hold him. He turn to look at the white hair woman.

"You activate the first magic circle. This is my turn now." The white hair woman finish with a usual smile of her.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" the dragon slayer smirk at the white hair woman.

The white hair woman giggle a little then look straight at the dragon slayer.

"Why not? I'm a S-Class just like you." Setting a promising smile on her lips.

The lighting dragon slayer sigh and smile to the white hair woman. Then his right hand stretch front as if allowing the white hair woman to do so. The barmaid giggle a little again then look at the magic circle with a serious expression. Slowly, she approach the magic circle. The dragon slayer watch with caution, ready to go into action any second. Just as the white hair woman step on the side of the gigantic magic circle, it swirl violently. The whole area of the forest shakes just like the first magic circle did. Quickly, the white hair woman walk back with her eyes still facing the magic circle to the side of the lighting dragon slayer.

In the middle of the gigantic dark green magic circle, a small branch slowly came out. More branches came out from everywhere of the magic circle, but none attack the wizards. As the monster slowly progress out from the magic circle, the two S-Class mages eyes open wide in shock. A gigantic tree, probably the biggest tree ever in the world appear fully. The magic circle close and in the middle of the tree trunk, two magic circles appear and start swirling.

"A.. tree?" mutter the dragon slayer.

"No." the white hair woman reply firmly.

The dragon slayer then turns to look at the white hair woman for further explanation.

"It's not a normal tree. This is the spirit of all the trees that has been destroyed, chopped, burned from all around the world. All the fallen spirits of trees gather up and form this gigantic deciduous tree monster." Explain the white hair woman.

The lighting dragon slayer then turn back facing the monster that's wiggling its' branches, still not attacking.

"Why isn't it attacking?" ask the dragon slayer in a little confusion.

"Hmmm, I guess it want us to launch the first attack first." The white hair woman reply with a smirk.

Just then, a dark purple magic circle swirl below the white hair woman. As the magic circle slowly ascend, bits by bits the barmaid change. The dress goes off as if the magic circle is lifting it up, exposing her bloody red legs and crack on each of her tights. As the magic circle almost touching her fingertips, yellowish-green claw appear and slowly join up to her fingers. Scales appear after her wrist up to her elbow. Her white hair being lift up by the magic circle, slowly straightening upwards. Her ponytail drops down as the magic circle progress almost to the tip of her hair. Before eyes, standing there grinning, is the none other than Mirajane's satan soul.

The dragon slayer grin to himself and closes his eyes. Little spark of lighting can be seen jumping in and out of the lighting dragon slayer's arms. Some of the spark is being sent off into the air. Just as the dragon slayer's eyes peel wide open, lighting spark wildly all over his body. Clenching his right fist tight, he slowly lifts it up and closes up his right eye view of that monster.

"LET'S GO!" the dragon slayer say simultaneously as he swing his right arm back.

Both the S-Class Fairy Tail wizards leap towards to monster together. White the lighting dragon slayer delivers lighting punches to the monster, the demon delivers punches with purple aura energy ball surrounding her fist. The area hit by the two mages crack and burst, leaving lots of holes on the tree trunk. Just as the branches came from the side, both the wizards leap away from the monster. The branches chase after the two wizards, smashing up the whole area. The dragon slayer leap away from one after another of the branches while the demon float and dodge in mid air.

Feeling something doesn't seems right, the demon quickly fly up higher. She instantly realize, the branches can stretch longer than they appear.

"LAXUS!" the demon call out the dragon slayer still avoiding the branches.

The dragon slayer look up at the demon then back at the attacking branches.

"The branches can stretch with no end!" the demon flaps her wings and push herself back away from the coming branches.

"What.." Exclaim the dragon slayer after hearing the fact from the demon. He then stomp hard on the ground, sending electric zap up from the ground clearing all the branches that came after it.

"MIRA!" the dragon slayer's eyes wide open, but he's not looking at the demon but the monster.

Looking down to the dragon slayer, the demon lifts up her right hand and a magic circle appear.

"Darkness stream!" multiple evil like claw aura came out from the magic circle and destroy the branches all the way down to the forest.

The demon then descends to the ground next to the dragon slayer. She looks at the dragon slayer, then follow his gaze towards the monster. Her eyes wide open just like the dragon slayer. Almost unbelievable, the monster's trunk recovers back with no crack at all at the area the two wizards attack earlier.

"It.. it can recover as well?" words barely came out from the demon's mouth.

The branches swing around then dig deep into the ground.

"An underground attack!" Exclaim the lighting dragon slayer while his brow raise up.

Just then, a few branches came out behind the two mages and a few more from both sides. As the lighting dragon slayer charges his fist with lighting and about to attack, the demon grip onto his wrist. With confusion, the dragon slayer look at the demon.

"It's no time to attack." The demon speak as if in a rush then pull the lighting dragon slayer and fly up to the sky. Almost immediately, branches came out from the place they stand. All the branches chase after the two wizards.

"Laxus, you take care the branches coming from the monster, I'll take care those th.."

"I can't attack in this position. Not with my wrist held up." The dragon slayer cut off the demon's instruction.

"Tch. Then you take care all of the incoming attack." Just as the demon finish speaking, she pull the dragon slayer up and let go of his wrist. She then immediately follow behind the dragon slayer and wrap her arms from the back of the dragon slayer at his waist level.

The lighting dragon slayer in a little shock, looking at the hand gripping him from behind while they fly in the air.

"LAXUS!" The demon almost seems screaming into the dragon slayer's ears when she notices the dragon slayer wander in his own thought.

Back into senses, the dragon slayer starts to deliver lighting punches at the incoming branches attack. The demon observe the incoming attack, trying to avoid as much of the branches as possible from reaching them.

"Mira!" The dragon slayer call out to the demon behind him. "We got to go down if we want to defeat that monster."

"I know. But.. There's no way we can go through it with all this branches. Unless.." Mira stop half way, hesitantly to continue.

"What way? We need to do it if we can get near the monster." Ask the dragon slayer in desperation.

"Cover us with your lighting."

"What? Are you out of your mind? You know that y.."

"I know. But that's the only way to make it through this branches attack. I'm sure your lighting will manage to destroy the branches if we were being attack."

"I know that.. But.." the lighting dragon slayer couldn't find the words to use as the incoming branches seems to be in slow motion in that moment.

"Don't worry Laxus. I trust you."

Hearing that statement from the white hair demon, the lighting dragon slayer's eyes wide open in surprise. He grin as if feeling the demon grin to herself as well.

"Alright then. Get ready to feel my electricity Mira." Exclaim the lighting dragon slayer in confident that was lost moments ago.

The demon nod, her chin touches the lighting dragon slayer's shoulder as if to give the dragon slayer agreement.

In an instant, both the Fairy Tail wizards were completely covered up in lighting in mid air. The branches that hits them instantly turn to smithereens. The demon quickly dive down towards the monster, all the branches in the way were turn to smithereens as well. Just in seconds, both the S-Class mages land in front of the monster. The lighting that covers them were off.

"We got to keep our attack close to deliver a powerful attack." said the demon as she let go of the lighting dragon slayer and walk beside him.

"Hmm.. How are we gonna do that?" ask the dragon slayer as his eyes peel open at the monster, watching for any incoming attack.

The demon walks to the front of the lighting dragon slayer then turn facing the dragon slayer, just inches apart. As she smirk to the dragon slayer, her demonic tail wrap around the dragons slayer's waist and pull herself close. As the dragon slayer still in shock, the demon bend backwards, making everything she see upside down while the monster still in sight. The tips of her wings pierce at the ground for support as well besides her tail wrapping the dragon slayer. Then, both her palm facing inwards, a black ball form. Looking at the demon charging her power, the lighting dragon slayer suck up as much air as possible.

"Demon BLAST!"

"Rooaarr.. of the lighting dragon SLAYER!"

Lighting roar from the dragon slayer touches the demonic blast of the demon from below, both rush towards the gigantic tree and exploded. Smoke covers up the area. The demon quickly lifts herself up. Releasing her tail from the dragon slayer, she turns and looks at the same place as the dragon slayer.

Eyes wide open, both combine attack of the mages didn't manage to finish off the monster. Only half of the tree trunk was destroy. As the two wizards watch in surprise, the blasted area slowly cover up again.

"No.. No way." Words barely made it out from the dragon slayer's mouth.

"If we manage to combine our magic, perhaps we could destroy it in that blow." The demon continue after the dragon slayer with a weak tone.

As they watch the monster slowly recover from that last attack, Laxus eyes open a little wider.

"Mira."

Before the demon could turn to look at the dragon slayer, she was hug from behind by the lighting dragon slayer. In shock, the demon's eyes wide open.

"Wh.. Wh..What are you doing Laxus?" ask the demon still in shock.

As the dragon slayer grin, his cheek brush the side of the demon's right ear.

"We gotta combine our magic isn't that what you say?"

"But.. But.. What does hugging me got anything to do with it?" ask the demon still in shock.

"Our magic were apart, that's why it didn't manage to combine up before hitting that monster. So we gotta combine our magic power now before sending it to blast that monster." Laxus say as he lifts his right fist in front of the demon. Spark of electricity starts to gather in his fist. His left arm still wrap around the demon's waist pulling her to his body.

"Are.. Are you sure we can.."

"You believe me don't you?" the dragon slayer whisper with a smile into the demon's ear.

The demon's mouth close up to form a smile. Her eyes shut. Then she close up and hide her wings that separated herself and the lighting dragon slayer. The dragon slayer's smile spread wider. Then the demon lifts both the scales like hand up, right hand on top of the dragon slayer's hand, while her left below.

"Let's do this!" The dragon slayer exclaim in a soft but confident voice.

"Hmmm.. Of course!" Just as the demon finish her words, black energy ball form around the lighting fist.

Sparks of lighting were seen from the black aura ball. Both of the Fairy Tail S-Class wizards' magic fuse together!

"Magical power fusion! Roaring soul.. THUNDER EXTINCTION!" Both the wizards say in unison while swinging the fuse magic back right, then straight on to the monster.

Lighting sparks with black aura rush with confidence towards the monster. A shining spark was seen before a huge explosion erupts off. The whole area shakes wildly, more violently compare to when the monster came out from the gigantic magic circle. A massive amount of smoke ascends from the forest.

Ever so slowly, the smoke drags off from tree to tree into the air. As the smoke clear, the monster was not in sight. Only a crater there replaces the area of the gigantic magic circle earlier.

A smile form on both the S-Class wizards. The demon's aura leaves her body, turning her back into her human form. Then she looks down at the left hand of the dragon slayer that's still wrap around her waist.

"Urm.. Laxus.." she say while looking away with a blushing cheek.

"Hmmm?" The lighting dragon slayer peek at the barmaid from behind and saw her blushing.

The next second, he just realize about his hand still wrapping around the white hair woman waist. He quickly pull back his hand. His face blush just as much as the white hair woman. The two S-Class Fairy Tail wizards stand there with an awkward silence…


	6. The Heart You Draw

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ The Heart You Draw.

The silence seems so loud for the two S-Class mages that stand nearby each other, still feeling awkward. The wind blew and lifts up the white woman long hair but didn't manage to put off the blushing tone on her face.

"urm.." the lighting dragon slayer speak hesitantly.

"Hm?"

Both wizards still looking away from each other. Both try to look for the right thing to say.

"I.. I'm going to look for my coat." Laxus speak as he turn to peek at the figure at the tip of his eye.

"o.. ok. I will go back to the guild first." The white woman mutters and peeks through his white long hair.

"Al.. Alright." The dragon slayer reply then walk off, leaving the white hair woman alone.

The barmaid sigh and turn to look at the already disappeared figure. Then she walks through the woods to the place they come from that morning. She reach the place where the dragon slayer and her spend the night, then she continue to the big tree the dragon slayer rest. She stop in front of the sandy area and squad down. Then she smile to herself looking at the heart shape drawing of the dragon slayer.

"Mira?"

A little shock to hear her name, she turn and look at the figure she know well enough standing at the next tree where she rest last night before joining the dragon slayer in his coat. With the coat in his right hand, the dragon slayer looks shock at the barmaid there.

"Laxus!?" exclaimed the white hair woman as she rose to her feet immediately.

"Wh.. What are you doing here?" Ask the dragon slayer say uncertain.

"Urm.. I.. I was just passing by." She reply to the man standing in front of her drawing.

"Oh.. I.. I see"

"What bout you?"

"Huh? I.. I was just passing by as well." The dragon slayer looks nervous looking for reason to give to the barmaid.

"Oh.."

The two Fairy Tail wizards fall silent again. The white hair woman turn her view away from the lighting dragon slayer, hoping her hair will cover her slightly blushing embarrass face. The dragon slayer lifts up his coat to his shoulder and turn to look at his coat.

"Well.. I.. I better get going first. See you at the guild Laxus." Exclaim the white hair woman as she flashes one of her sweet smile before she turns and started walking away from the lighting dragon slayer.

"Wait Mira!"

Before the white hair woman can turn to look at the dragon slayer, her right hand is being hold by a warm, large palm. Being shock at what happen, she look at the hand that's holding her's, then up at the dragon slayer figure.

"La.. Laxus" words barely made it out of the white hair woman's lips.

Giving the hand in his palm a little squeeze, he summoned up all his courage that seems lost and speak up.

"That heart that you draw.. I ask did you fall for someone.. But you didn't answer me. Can I request for an answer from you now?" the lighting dragon slayer ask with his eyes so concentrating at the woman in front of him.

"I.. Why all of a sudden Laxus?" the white hair woman reply as she try to pull her hand out from the grip.

Feeling the white hair woman shaking her hand to free from his, the dragon slayer tightens more of his grip. His serious expression made the barmaid stop herself from struggling to free her hand. Both of them look into each other eye to eye.

"I will let go of your hand if you want me to. The heart isn't meant for me isn't? But I just want you to know, the heart I draw is meant for you and only you." The lighting dragon slayer speaks in a soft yet serious tone.

As the white hair woman face stand in shock, her jaw drop a little causing her lips to make an "o", her right hand suddenly free from grip, drop down and swing to her side. The dragon slayer smile bitterly, then he speaks again.

"Don't worry. I'll wish you and him to have a happy life." The smile projected from the dragon slayer disappears as he turn and about to start to walk away from the white hair woman.

Just about when the lighting dragon slayer's going to take his first step, a pair of warm hand wrapped around his waist and his back feels warm. His jaw drop down, his face project the same surprised shock as the barmaid few moments ago.

"The heart.. It's meant for you.. Laxus." As she speaks from the back of the dragon slayer, she pulls herself tightly to the dragon slayer, resting her head at the broad back shoulder of the lighting dragon slayer as wet happy tears starts to drip from the barmaid's eyes.

Hearing that statement from the white hair woman, the dragon slayer's eyes widen. Closing his jaw, he try to swallow down the lump that seems to stop him from talking. Slowly, he look down at the hand that wrap at his waist, it was the hand he grip moment ago. Ever slowly, he move his hands and wrap around the hands at his waist. The shock expression slowly fades away, being replaced by his happiest smile.

Pulling the white hair woman loose at his waist, he then turn and face the barmaid. Before the barmaid can lifts her head to look at the lighting dragon slayer, he pulls her to him. Burying the white hair woman's face at his broad chest, he burry his face at the barmaid's soft white hair.

With a smile on both mages, tears still continue to fall down from the white hair woman's eyes, wet happy tears. As the barmaid feel the grip of the dragon slayer loosen, she slowly loosen her grip at the dragon slayer as well. Then she slowly looks up at the dragon slayer that's looking down at her. A big bright smile on the lighting dragon slayer's face. Slowly, the white hair woman's lips curl up to form a smile, making a small, but happy smile on her face.

Then she pulls herself tight to the lighting dragon slayer again. The dragon slayer grin to himself as he slowly brush the soft silky hair of the barmaid. He then lean down and plan a kiss on her hair near her forehead. Then white hair woman then look up at the dragon slayer, waiting for him to speak as a smile still can be seen on her face.

"Shall we go back to the guild?" ask the dragon slayer with the happy grin still on his face.

"Sure." The white hair woman reply and she slowly let go of the dragon slayer.

The lighting dragon slayer lifts up his left hand to the white hair woman. Looking at his palm with a little confused look, she looks up at the dragon slayer. Replacing the next moment is a happy grin that almost rarely seen on the barmaid, she then places her right hand on the offered hand by the dragon slayer. Both the Fairy Tail mages walk slowly at their path going out of the forest. Silent fills the atmosphere. But it's not the awkward one that has happens a few time earlier.

"Master, should we go to search for Laxus and Mira? It's been three days already since they left for that mission." Ask the woman in armor to the tiny man drinking his booze.

"Hmmm… I'm sure they will be fine. After all, both of them are S-Class."

"It's because they are both S-Class that I'm worried. What would make them took so long to.."

Before Erza can finish her sentence, the guild door is being pushed open. The evening sunset's sunlight shines brightly into the guild and stop before the bar. The shadows of two mages were portrait at the shadow, holding hands.

Looking at each other, both the lighting dragon slayer and the barmaid blush and turn to look to the side. Everyone in the guild looks a little surprised. Just then, Erza fold her arms cross and smirk, looking at the two mages and tease them.

"So.. This is why it took three days for the mission huh?" Tease the armor lady.

There were cheers and whistling in the guild. The two S-Class mages look at each other, blush even more. Mira turn and look away to the door while trying to let go of the lighting dragon slayer's hand. But Laxus hold her hand tight, making Mira look up at the dragon slayer. Both of them share a smile before Laxus turn to look at the tiny man on the bar.

"The mission is harder than you think. This just happen.. just now." He finishes his sentence and look the other way of the barmaid as his cheek starts to fluster.

"You can fill me in the details later, together if you like." He smile a little after finishing his statement, then gulp down his booze.

The demonic figure and the lighting dragon slayer look at each other, both fill with a smile on their face as their grip tightens. The sunset's sunlight set a warm romantic atmosphere for the new couple in Fairy Tail ...


	7. Date!

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ Date!

Everything seems normal after the white hair woman and lighting dragon slayer returned to the guild after the mission. They were being paid a visit from the magic council army to get details of the man in black, Veil. The barmaid is back at the bar serving as usual while being help out by Kinana. The lighting dragon slayer didn't go on a mission with the Rajinshuu, instead he spend most of his time in the guild, in front of the bar counter to be exact.

The barmaid will drop by in front of the lighting dragon slayer to have a small chat when the bar wasn't that busy. Well, nothing in particular they talk about, nothing personal, at least not in the guild with so many wizards around.

"Why didn't you go on a mission with the Raijinshuu Laxus?" the barmaid casually ask as she serve the drink for the lighting dragon slayer.

"Well.. I don't feel like going. I needed some rest as well after that mission." He reply while he shift his gaze from the drink being serve to him up to the woman in front of her.

"Hmmm.. Rest? Aren't we back from that a few days already? You're still feeling tired? Is everything ok with you Laxus?" Ask the barmaid in a little confusion.

"Eeerrr… I.."

"He wanted to hang out where he got to see you Mira. Tired is just an excused." The red hair armor lady interjected with a smirk on her face.

Both the white hair woman and the lighting dragon slayer turn to look at the side of the counter where Erza is standing with her massive amount of luggage then back at each other. Their cheeks slightly start to flush as Mira turn to see if there's any customer at the counter and the dragon slayer turn to face Erza with a "keep your mouth shut" face.

"Why don't you ask Laxus out on a mission Mira? See if he's still tired." The smirk on the armor lady widens.

"Just shut up Erza. Or I'll make you." Growl the dragon slayer over the counter as he tries to hide his flustered cheek.

"Hmm.. We are going out on a mission now. Have fun you two." Erza smirk again before she turn to her other team mates and leave the guild.

"Geez.. She can be a pain in the ass sometimes." The lighting dragon slayer sighs as he grab his drink.

The barmaid giggle a little looking at the expression of the dragon slayer. The barmaid then turn and walk away to serve the incoming customer from the other end with Kinana. The dragon slayer put down his drink while his sights follow the barmaid away.

"Why don't you ask her out on a date?"

Slightly shock, the dragon slayer turn to the sound of the voice. The tiny man gulp his booze after that statement.

"Not you too gramps. Why do you need to be like Erza. Give me a rest." Mutter Laxus at the tiny man sitting on the bar.

"I'm saying the truth. If you want to spend time with her, isn't going on a date is the best thing?" the master speak without looking at his grandson.

"She.. She's too busy. She won't have time to go out with me." The dragon slayer reply while his eyes glare over to the barmaid.

"Busy? Or are you afraid to ask her out?" the old man gulp down his booze after finishing his sentence.

"I'm not afraid. Why would I be afraid?" Laxus speak loudly without him noticing.

Just as he realizes his booming voice echoed around the guild, he turn to look at the barmaid watching him with a confusion look. He then quickly turn back to his drink and pretend everything's normal.

"Ask her out. I'm sure should wouldn't reject you." The guild master speak with his eyes close.

Turning to look at the old man then back at the counter, the lighting dragon slayer look serious while he's cracking his head. Just then the barmaid returns to her previous position.

"Is everything ok Laxus?"

Looking up at the white hair woman, the lighting dragon slayer swallow hard before he start to speak.

"Ye.. Yeah.. Everything's fine." He reply softly while he switch his gaze from the white hair woman down to his drink.

"Go on. Ask her out." Rush the old man as he open his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask her out. Why must you be so impati..tient."

Realizing what he just blab out, he look at the barmaid a little awkwardly while her eyes widen at what she just heard from the dragon slayer. Both stay in silent. Then the guild master turn to look at his grandson.

"Not bad. You have the guts to ask her out on a date huh?" Tease the old tiny man.

While both the S-Class wizards face starts to blush, the dragon slayer turns to the old man and speaks up.

"Would you leave me alone old man?" mutter the dragon slayer with an angry but shy at the same time.

The master grin then turn to the white hair woman.

"Have a fun time Mira. Ho ho ho." He jumps down from the bar and run off.

"Geez.." the lighting dragon slayer turn back to the counter. Closing his left face with his left hand that's on the counter, he closes his eyes and sighs. As he slowly look up, he see the barmaid smile at him as if waiting for him to speak up.

"Er.. say Mira." The dragon slayer's voice fills with nervousness as he speak.

"Ye.. Yes?"

As if the nervousness has transfer from the lighting dragon slayer to the white hair woman, she starts to feel nervous as well.

"Are you free to.. tomorrow?"

"Urm.. yes I suppose."

"Good.. Urm.. I mean.. will you go out with me?" his face starts to flustered after he finish speaking. But he doesn't turn away. He wants to see the expression and hear the answer of the woman in front of her.

"Su… Sure." The barmaid reply then look down at the floor of the counter to hide her blushing face.

Even her face isn't looking at the dragon slayer, but he can see a smile on her lips. The lighting dragon slayer grin from ear to ear while he observe the barmaid. He then finish off his drink and set his glass on the counter.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow morning then." The lighting dragon slayer stand up and turn to the barmaid before leaving.

The barmaid nod her head twice with a sweet smile. Returning the barmaid smile, the dragon slayer slowly turn and walk to the guild door. The white hair woman lock her eyes on the leaving dragon slayer in her position. Just before the dragon slayer step out from the guild, he turn and smile to the barmaid that's watching him. The white hair woman's smile widen as if reply to the dragon slayer's smile. The lighting dragon slayer then turn and leave the guild.

The barmaid then walk up to the purple hair lady.

"Kinana, will you be alright by yourself tomorrow? I.. urm.. will be going out tomorrow." The white hair woman speak to the other barmaid.

"Sure. Most of them already went on a mission. There's not much to do here I'm sure." Kinana finish with a smile on her lips.

"Thanks Kinana." The white hair woman reply with a smile as well.

Then they continue to serve the incoming customer at the counter. Both the lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman couldn't wait for the next day to take over…


	8. Disappear!

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ Disappear!

As the morning sun slowly rise up to shine, as the quite guild hall slowly comes to live, behind the bar is the familiar woman ready to serve the customers that come from time to time. On her face is the same pretty smile that everyone has seen before. But there's extra sweetness this morning even she's in her normal dress. She glances over to the guild door anxiously whenever the guild door open, hoping 'he' would come in.

"Good morning Mira."

"Oh. Morning Kinana."

"Is everything ok?" ask the purple hair woman.

"Huh? Yeah. Everything's fine. Why do you ask?" ask back the white hair woman.

"Oh nothing. Is just that you're a little restless this morning I guess. So I just ask to see if everything's alright." Reply the purple hair woman in a little disturbance voice.

"Oh! Don't worry. Everything's fine I assured you." The white hair woman reply with a reassuring smile.

Kinana smile back to the barmaid. Just then, a tiny woman with dark blue hair interrupted them.

"Mira is just anxious about her date." Tease the solid script mage.

Both the white hair and purple hair woman turn to the voice from the front of the bar counter. The white hair woman feel a little surprised that there's someone in the guild know that Laxus date her out. Her face slightly blush.

"I bet she hope Laxus is here already, right Mira?" the teasing continue from the card mage.

Both the woman in front of the bar counter and Kinana giggle looking at the white hair woman. Mirajane just couldn't deny it, her face just flustered more and more.

"It.. It's not like that." The white hair woman speaks up as the three others have calm down from laughing.

"Oh no? then?" Levy ask.

"Of course not. She hope she's already out with Laxus at this time. Right Mira?" the heavy drinker tease once again and wink at the white hair woman.

All three of them burst out in a small laughter again as the white hair woman cover her flustered cheeks. Kinana left as she observes the customer is coming at the other end of the bar counter.

"Do you two want a drink?" ask the white hair woman after the laughter subsided.

"No thanks. Shadow gear will be going out on a mission soon." Reply Levy with a smile.

"Bring me all the booze the bar has to offer." Cana lifts up her usual big barrel of booze after she finishes her sentence and gulp the booze till the last drop.

"Cana. You shouldn't be drinking so much in the early morning." Say the barmaid in a worried voice.

"aaahhh. Don't worry. I'm use to it." the heavy drinker grin to the barmaid.

Just then, the guild door opens once more. Projected from the shadow, is a tall man with slight messy hair. His cape waves just like the ocean. He grin and walk quickly over to the bar.

"Cana! How's my beloved daughter?" Gildarts extend his arm wide as he tries to hug his daughter.

"Erh.. don't come so close to me." The heavy drinker extend his arm and tries to push the man back from hugging him.

The white hair woman and the solid script woman giggle at that sight. Just then, Gildarts stop trying to hug his daughter and look straight at the barmaid.

"Oh. You seem a lot prettier today Mirajane." The compliment comes with a grin on his face.

"Oh. Thank you." The barmaid reply with another beautiful smile.

"Of course she's prettier today. She will be going on a date later." Cana reply with a grin on her face while looking at Mira.

"Oh. A date? With who?" Gildarts ask anxiously.

"Laxus." The answer came from Levy almost immediately.

"WHAT! LAXUS!?" the man growl loudly without having the intention to do so after hearing the surprised answer to his ear.

"Don't shout!" Cana speak as she close her right ear.

"Oh sorry. I was just surprised. When did you both started dating huh?" there's a smirk on his face as he wait for the answer.

Before anyone could speak up, the portrait of another tall huge man is on the shadow of the guild from the glittering sunlight. This time, it's a man in a furry coat with his usual purple t-shirt. His face is cheerful even with just a small smile on his face.

"Hmmm.. Speaking of the devil.." Gildarts walk over to the lighting dragon slayer leaving the three women at the bar counter.

"Oh. Gildarts? When did you come back to the gu.."

"I reach this morning. So Laxus.." Gildarts extend his right arm over the dragon slayer's shoulder. Before he could finish speaking, the dragon slayer cuts him off.

"Woah! Woah! I'm not in a mood for a clash today you know?" Laxus lift up his left arm and stop Gildarts' right hand from reaching his shoulder.

"Oh I know. I just want to ask you when did you both started dating?" Gildarts smirk as he pushes the lighting dragon slayer's hand down and rest his' on the dragon slayer's shoulder.

The lighting dragon slayer look a little surprised. His cheeks then start to blush a bit as he turn away from the man beside him.

" ur urm.. this.." words struggle to come out from the lighting dragon slayer's mouth.

"Yeah. Tell us about it. No one in the guild seems to know about how you two started." The heavy drinker speak up while the solid script mage nod her head enthusiastically.

The lighting dragon slayer's eyes met with the demonic woman, both their cheeks flustered.

"You guys don't need to know about it. Let's go Mira." The lighting dragon slayer call out to the barmaid.

"Oh ok.."

As the white hair woman turn to walk out from the bar counter, Kinana stood behind her.

"Have fun Mira. I'll take care of the counter. Don't worry. There's not many people in the guild today." The purple hair woman smiles after finishing her sentence.

"I will. Thanks Kinana." The white hair woman reply while she hurriedly walk out from the bar counter.

"Oh come on. Tell us about your love romance Laxus." Urge Gildarts.

The lighting dragon slayer ignore him and turn around while his eyes wait for the white hair woman to reach his side. As the barmaid walks near the dragon slayer, he grin to her and started to walk to the guild door. The barmaid reply his smile and hurry to catch up with the dragon slayer.

"Have fun you two." Levy shout out as the two S-Class mages were about to leave the guild.

"We should go on a father-daughter date too Cana." Gildarts speak as his arms extend and try to hug the heavy drinker again.

"No way! Go away from me."

The loud voices from the guild slowly disappear as the two mages walk further and further away. Neither of them speak. They only exchange glances and smiles as they walk.

"Urm.. where are we going Laxus?" the white hair woman finally break off the silence.

"Urm.. Actually I didn't plan." The lighting dragon slayer reply and frown.

"Don't worry. Everywhere will be alright Laxus." The white hair woman smile sweetly.

Looking at the white hair woman's expression, the dragon slayer feel at ease. He smile while he peek a quick glance from the side of the barmaid. Suddenly, he stop walking. The white hair woman notice and turn to look at the dragon slayer.

"Is everything ok Laxus?"

"Follow me Mira. I just know where to go." He grins and started walking again.

The white hair woman looks confused but follows the dragon slayer.

After a while, they reach an open lake. It's wide and beautiful. The bright sun's sunlight reflected from the calm lake glittering like stars at night. No one's around the lake, making it quiet and peaceful. Cool breeze blow across the lake often, causing ripples in the lake. The reflected sunlight seems to be dancing gracefully on the lake as the ripple pass through.

The sight took the white hair woman's breath away. Her jaw drop while her eyes didn't blink even once at that beautiful scenery. The lighting dragon slayer share the same view as the barmaid for quite a while before turning to look at the barmaid.

"Do you like it here?"

The question from the lighting dragon slayer brings the white hair woman back into reality. She turns to look up at the dragon slayer and her lips project out the sweetest smile that blend in perfectly with the scenery.

"Yes. It's so beautiful. I didn't even know there's a place like this in Magnolia." She speaks as she gazes over the glittering lake once again.

The lighting dragon slayer turns to look back at the lake again and nod to himself. The cool breeze blow up the white hair woman's long hair, making it seems to be like floating on water. The lighting dragon slayer turns slightly to steal a look at the barmaid. She looks more beautiful in that environment, especially when the wind blew her hair up and makes it move like the ripple in the lake.

Feeling she's being observed, the white hair woman turn and look at the lighting dragon slayer which he quickly turn back to look at the lake. The white hair woman smile to herself as she spot the dragon slayer's cheek blush. She then turn back to the lake once more.

"How did you find out this place Laxus?"

"I was wondering by myself one day and just happen to came across this lake." He reply as he recall back the day he found out that lake.

"Oh. That's very lucky of you to have found a place like this." The white hair woman reply as she turn to look at the dragon slayer, her smile still remain on her lips.

"Hah. I suppose I should say I'm lucky to share a place like this with a beautiful woman like you." The lighting dragon slayer tilt his head to his left to look at the white hair woman.

The barmaid's jaw drop a little and an 'o' form on her lips, replacing her smile. She then close her lips and put out the beautiful smile again and turn towards the lake.

"There's a lot of beautiful woman around you isn't Laxus? There's even beautiful woman in our guild." Tease the white hair woman while looking at the lake.

Slowly, a large warm hand wrap around the white hair woman's hand. Feeling that, the white hair woman's smile is being replaced by an 'o' again while she look down at her hand and trace it up to the other person's hand that's holding hers'. Their eyes met with a smile on the dragon slayer's lips.

"It's true that there are a lot of beautiful women around me. It's true there are beautiful women in the guild as well. But none makes me fall in love like you do." The grin widen on the lighting dragon slayer's face.

Feeling almost in disbelief, the white hair woman manage to smile again after hearing what the lighting dragon slayer has said. She squeezes the hand that's holding her slightly as joy spread over her lips. Breaking their eye connection from each other, they take one last look at the beautiful lake before depart away.

Hand in hand, they slowly walk away from the lake. Both remain silent but the smile on both their faces speak a better love language than any that can be express out from the lips. As they walk down the usual street aimlessly, the white hair woman pull the dragon slayer's hand. The lighting dragon slayer turn to look at the barmaid and wait for her to speak up.

"Do you want some ice-cream Laxus?" the white hair woman ask while pointing at a small ice-cream stall at the side of the street.

"Let's go!" the dragon slayer reply and squeeze her hand.

After getting an ice-cream each, they sit at the bench nearby a park. Slowly enjoying their ice-cream, they observe the people there with their little kids.

"It's good to have an enjoyable day like this once in a while." The white hair woman speak as she continue to look at the little kids playing at the park.

"Sure it is. It's so relaxing." The dragon slayer finishes off his ice-cream and stretches both his arms before laying his left arm on the bench behind the white hair woman.

"So I suppose you're not tired anymore like you say yesterday?" the white hair woman flash a small smile over to the dragon slayer before finishing her ice-cream off.

The lighting dragon slayer smiles and turns back to look at the park.

"What a lovely couple."

Both the lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman turn to their back, where the voice came from. A man stands there under the shadow of the trees. The large hat he wears covers his face from being seen. Both the S-Class mages rose to their feet to face the figure. They could figure a smirk on that person's face.

"Who are you?" ask the white hair woman.

"Hmm hmm hmm. I'll introduce myself later." As he finish speaking, he lift up his right hand. Both his index and middle finger stretch out and point up to the sky while the others close up the palm. He make a circle with the two fingers then point towards the two Fairy Tail wizards.

"Transfer .. complete." He smirks while a black magic circle appears on the ground where the dragon slayer and the barmaid stand.

"Mira! Run!"

Just as Laxus grab on the white hair woman's wrist, black light shine out from the magic circle.

"Too late!" the man smirk while the two S-Class mages slowly disappear into the black light emitted from the magic circle.

Just in seconds, the black magic circle is gone together with the two Fairy Tail wizards. The man lifts up his head to look at the people around the park. No one seems to know what happen there as they were busy playing with their kids. The man swings his right hand up and then down back again in front of him. When his hand reaches a stop, he disappears from the spot he is standing…


	9. A World On Our Own

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ A World On Our Own 

"mmhh." The familiar figure slowly rise up from her sleep on the bar counter.

"Mira"

"Laxus" The white hair woman turn to the voice that calls out to her.

The lighting dragon slayer rose from a table away from the bar counter and move quickly towards the barmaid that just stand up behind the bar counter.

"Are you alright?" both the white hair woman and the dragon slayer ask simultaneously.

Seeing each others' reaction, they chuckle a little.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The white woman speaks up.

"I'm alright too." The dragon slayer reply after the barmaid.

"What just happen?" the white hair woman ask as she look around the guild.

"I'm not sure." The lighting dragon slayer gaze over the empty guild.

"I thought we were in the park? Then.." the white hair woman speak as she try to recall what has happen.

"The black magic circle.. And the man.." Laxus continue after the barmaid.

"Ya.. but how come we are in the guild?" the barmaid ask in confusion.

"I'm not sure what happen after that." The dragon slayer frown.

Both the lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman look around the guild. The once know guild is empty except for the two S-Class Fairy Tail mages. No one seems to be around.

"Where's everyone?" Laxus ask as he continues to look for a life form in the guild.

"Something's not right." The barmaid said.

The white hair woman turns to the guild door. Then she runs out from the back of the bar counter and towards the door.

"Where are you going Mira?" the dragon slayer ask as he follow the barmaid.

"Outside." The white hair woman calls out as she continue running towards the door.

Both the S-Class mages push open the big guild door and go outside the guild. They stand there and look at the empty street. No life form around at all that can be found.

"Where's.. everyone?" the lighting dragon slayer speak in a shock.

"It's so quiet. It's like we are the only one here." The barmaid speaks as she continue to look for any living things around.

"Ha ha ha ha ha."

Both the lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman turn to the source of the laughter. A man in a big hat stands behind them a few feet away. It's the same man that has approach them in the park.

"You." Laxus speak as he stares at the man.

The big hat he wears blocks his face from being seen by the two mages. Only his lip is visible to them.

"Welcome to my world." The man speaks as he lifts up his head, making his face visible to the two S-Class mages.

"What do you mean? And who are you?" the white hair woman ask with her angry tone of voice.

"This is my world. To be exact, a world created by using one of my magic. It's the same world that we have been living in. Everything's similar here. Just that there's no life forms in this world." He grins after finishing his sentences.

"What do you want from us?" Laxus ask as he clench up his fist.

"Oh. I just want to test your love. Ha ha ha ha ha." The laughter from that man echoes through the empty streets.

"What do you mean?" the white hair woman asks as her expression turns deadly serious.

"Love is blind. That's why people fall in love. I'm here to wake people in love up. That means I'll wake both of you up as well." The man grins as he pulls off his hat.

The lighting dragon slayer walk forward with his fist clench tight ready to fight. Just then, the white hair woman holds on the dragon slayer's right shoulder.

"Laxus. This is just a projection of his image. He's not really here." The white hair woman speaks as her grip on the dragon slayer tightens.

"Tch. Coward." The dragon slayer mumbles as he clenches his fist even tighter.

"hmm.. Only those that fall in love are coward. Cause they can't survive on their own. I'll show you want single strong person can do without love." He grins widely.

The two Fairy Tail wizards remain silent in their position.

"My subordinates that has awaken from love will fight you both. There are total of twelve of them. But don't worry, I will only send one at a time into this world to test you both. Of course, if you manage to defeat all twelve of them, I'll be the last one to challenge you both but I doubt you both can go that far." Laughter fills the empty streets once again.

"Hmmm.. I won't take Fairy Tail lightly if I were you. Especially when it comes to the both of us." The lighting dragon slayer lifts his head proudly as he speaks and smirks.

"That's right. I suppose you will bring us back to the real world if we beat you." The white hair woman continues with a grin on her face as she drop her hand that's holding the dragon slayer's shoulder down to her side.

"Huh.. Both of you are confident enough to say that. Let's stack up the reward for this then." the grin on his face widens.

"Reward?" the white hair woman mumble.

He drops his hat off. Then his left palm face up to the sky. His right hand's index and middle finger point up to the sky as the other three fingers wrap around the palm. He then slowly place his right hand on his left palm that's in front of him. A grey magic circle appear below him. As he slowly swift his right hand upside down, making his two fingers that's pointing towards the sky down to his left palm, the magic circle quickly expand, covering over all the ground then disappear. He then look at the two mages.

"The magic that I just cast will ensure whatever the damage that happens here will not be done in the real world if only you beat all twelve of my subordinates and me. But if the both of you lost, then whatever damage that's been cause here, will be done in the real world. Both of you will be release whether you win or lose. This is just to show you that love is useless." The man grins as he looks at the two mages.

"Fine by me." The dragon slayer answer.

"Laxus." The white hair woman calls out in shock.

"Don't worry. This just means we can fight however we like without worrying the needs to take care of the properties around here. After all, it will not affect the real world." The dragon slayer smirks.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. That will only happen if you win."

"Of course we are going to win." The dragon slayer speaks up with full confidence.

The white hair woman observes the lighting dragon slayer from the side and smile. The confidence from the lighting dragon slayer does ease her feeling and give her the confidence to win somehow.

"Good. The game begins right now. " The man grins and his projected image slowly disappear.

The two wizards stand there in silence. There's not even a single sound could be heard. The world is really empty with the two of them in it only. The dragon slayer then turns to look at the white hair woman. He then drops his right palm on the white hair woman's left shoulder.

"We will go back by defeating them. Don't worry." The lighting dragon slayer says with a smile.

The white hair woman couldn't help but smile at the confident lighting dragon slayer and nod. The lighting dragon slayer drops down his hand and wraps both his arms around the white hair woman. It just seems so naturally, the barmaid respond by wrapping her arms around the dragon slayer as well.

"Believe me Mira. We will go back with victorious." The lighting dragon slayer whispers softly into the barmaid's ear.

The white hair woman didn't answer. She just nods and tightens her arms around the dragon slayer. Only the wind's howl could be heard in the empty street.

BBOOOMM!

The two mages release their arms from each other, their eyes were on the smoke coming out from a building a few blocks away from them.

"They're here." The white hair woman speaks softly.

"Let's go." The dragon slayer grins to the white hair woman beside him.

She gives a gentle nod then the two Fairy Tail wizards rush to the area where smoke is coming out from…


	10. Triplets' Explosion!

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ Triplets' Explosion!

As the two Fairy Tail mages make a turn just before reaching the building where the smoke is coming out from.

"MIRA!"

The lighting dragon slayer grabs the white hair woman by her shoulder and leap away.

BOOM!

The lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman look at the area being hit by the explosion where they were just seconds ago.

"Not bad. I didn't expect you to be so sharp." A man standing on a higher level of a building in front of the two mages speak with a grin.

"You're the one that make both explosions." Laxus speak as he slowly releases the white hair woman while looking at the man.

"Yes! I'm in charge of that." The man's grin widen till his teeth can be seen.

"You're the first subordinates?" the white hair woman speaks up.

"That's right. I'm Blake. And my magic is explosive boomerang."

As he finishes speaking, he lifts his right hand and a red magic circle appears. Boomerang come out one after another from the red magic circle and go towards the two mages. Just as they are about to jump backward to avoid that attack, the boomerangs all switch direction.

"Miss?" the dragon slayer mutters as he sees the boomerangs all go away from them in surprised.

"How come?" the barmaid speaks in confusion as well.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. They are boomerangs." Blake speaks as he flashes his teeth grinning.

"BACK!" the white hair woman cries out as she suddenly got the idea of his attack.

The boomerangs were all near them, there's nowhere to avoid that attack.

BOOM!

"Ha ha ha ha ha. I didn't know you guys are so easy to be tri.." his laughter subsided and eyes widen as he sees the two mages in the air with one of them with wings flapping while carrying the other.

Slowly, the two mages descend to the ground. Letting the lighting dragon slayer go, the demonic figure walk to the side of the dragon slayer and smirk.

"There's no way to run as your boomerangs are so close.." the dragon slayer speak with a grin.

"However, there's no boomerang from you at the air. Guess you didn't expect us to go into the air huh?" The demon tilts her head to the right and grin with her teeth being seen a little.

"Whatever.. Take this!"

Blake raises his right hand and red magic circle appear in front of his palm. Boomerang after boomerang keep on coming out from that magic circle and fly towards the two Fairy Tail wizards again.

"Not happening." The demonic figure smirks as she raises her right hand.

Swarm of evil claw-like came out from the magic circle. The demonic claws destroy one after another boomerang coming their way. The man on the higher ground didn't stop the boomerang attack. Just then, he notices someone come nearer to him from the lower ground. The lighting dragon slayer leaps up towards Blake with a lighting punch ready for action. Suddenly, the dragon slayer throws his upper body back and manages to avoid just in time a dagger that targeted him. The dagger hit the building and explodes.

"LAXUS!" the demon call out.

"There's no time for you to worry about him now." A voice came from nearby the demon.

All she could see are balls bounce over to her.

"What.. is this?" the demon projected a shock expression.

Knowing something's not right, the satan leap back from her position. As the balls reach the ground once more, explosion starts to occur one after another.

"MIRA!" the lighting dragon slayer call out as he sees the explosion nearby the demon.

"I'm fine!" the demon flaps her wing once and blows away the smoke that surrounds her.

The satan leap over to the dragon slayer to reunite again. Then, they look for the source of the unforeseen attacks.

"Ha ha ha.. I see. So Brent sends the two of you here huh?" Blake speaks as if he knows what's going on.

"Of course. He said this pair is full of confident. The difficulty should be stack with their confident level as well." A man come out from the shadow just above the white hair demon was earlier.

"I really wonder if they are up to this level of difficulty." Another man comes out from the higher level behind the two S-Class mages.

The white hair demon and the lighting dragon slayer look at them one after another in a surprising expression.

"You.. three are similar?" the demon speak up.

"We are triplets." Blake says with a grin on his lips.

"I'm Drake. And the one behind you both is Trake." The one standing above the demon spot earlier speak.

"You are going to experience the triplets' explosion magic. Consider yourself very lucky." Trake speaks without expression on his face.

Both the dragon slayer and the satan stand there back to back looking at one after another of the triplets. Then, Drake raises his hand and sends a few daggers towards them. The demonic figure quickly grabs hold of the dragon slayer and leap away.

BOOM!

The daggers exploded. Before the smoke clear off, a few balls bounce off from the smoke towards them. The dragon slayer and the demon leap away from each other. As the balls touch the ground, explosions occur again.

"HA HA HA HA HA. There's no way you both could win against the combine of us three." Blake laughs as he sees the two mages could only dodge the attacks one after another.

The lighting dragon slayer leaps up to the higher ground and engage Blake, where boomerangs starts to fly towards the dragon slayer. The demon leaps through the smoke to find where Trake is. As she spots him, she descends to engage him. The man lifts up his right hand pointing at the ground. Coming out from the magic circle, is the explosion ball that the demon has seen before. But why did he target the ground?

The demon continues to descend towards Trake while she keeps an eye on the balls he created out from the magic circle. The balls bounce on the ground and up to the demon. Quickly, the demon flies up to the higher ground to avoid the balls from getting to her. As the balls drop to the ground, explosion begins again. The demon slightly figures out how that man's magic work when she realize from her side, daggers start to fly towards her.

Using her incredible speed, she happens to dodge the daggers attacks. Balls were bouncing up from below the ground at her again as she finishes dodging the daggers. With no choice left, she flies back and away from engaging the ball-explosion user, Trake.

On the other hand, the dragon slayer couldn't get near to Blake either. The lighting dragon slayer was busy dodging boomerangs from all sides as he tries to find a spot he could engage the boomerang-explosion user, but proven, the boomerangs were keeping him busy with all the dodging. As he spot the demon fly back near the building, he quickly leaps towards the back of the building to reunite with the demonic figure.

"I couldn't get near to him." The dragon slayer mutters as his eyes glued to the figure he engage earlier.

"I couldn't either. Their attacks keep me busy dodging. There's no opening for me to go in." the demon speaks in frustration.

"We need to either draw them away from one another or get them all together." The dragon slayer suggests.

"How are we going to do that?" the demon ask as she observe the dagger-explosion user and the ball-explosion user.

The two S-Class mages remain silent while deep in thought. Then, the boomerang-explosion user, Blake speaks up.

"There's no need to think. There's no way for you both to go around the triplets' combination attacks. If only one of us is here, then you might have a chance. But when it comes to three of us, your chances to defeat us is totally zero." He fills the silence with his laughter.

"It's because of love you two are in this situation. It's the most useless and dangerous thing one would ever ask for." The ball-explosion user speaks without expression on his face once again.

"Take it from us. We live our life without love. The strong ones survive without love. The weak one will be the one that needed love." Drake smirks as he finishes his sentence.

"What are you all talking about?" the demon asks as her tension expression remains.

"I just wanted boomerang as a toy. But they say no. Cause I will lose it and waste money." Blake speaks as he gazes to the lower ground from the building.

"I ask for some equipment to hunt the wild animal as food. They say I will only waste the equipment and I wouldn't be able to bring back the animal as food for the family." Drake speaks as he looks away from the two mages.

"Ball is the only toy I ask for in all my childhood years. You will lose them after the ball bounce once. They tell the lie so I wouldn't be asking for it anymore." Trake keeps his eyes on the two wizards as he speaks.

"What does that have to do with anything?" the lighting dragon slayer speaks up gazing one after another of the triplets.

"Well, lose the boomerangs or not, now I can use any number of them. I only need magic not love." Blake grins as he switches his view back to the demon and the dragon slayer.

I can hunt anything I want now. I won't lose any equipment. My dagger wielding could kill anything now." Drake speaks after Blake.

"I would really lose the ball after it bounces once now just as they said. But it doesn't matter. It makes me happy anyway." Trake still speak without expression on his face.

"That's not what I am here for." The lighting dragon slayer leaps to the ground then leaps forward to the ball-explosion user.

"LAXUS!" the demon calls out as the triplets start to activate their magic again.

She flies to the dragon slayer before the explosions' magic reach him.

"Laxus.. Listen.." the demon whisper.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

All three of the triplets' magic collided in the mid air where the dragon slayer was.

"HA HA HA HA HA. One is going down soon." Blake's laughter fills the atmosphere after the explosions.

"The demon isn't there anymore." Drake speaks as he observes where the demon was.

"May be she was caught in that explosion as well." Still as always, Trake speak without expression.

"Hmph!"

"Huh? Did you say something Trake?" Blake asks.

There's no answer from the ball-explosion user. As the smoke clear off, the demon is in the ball-explosion user's position. She smirks with her eyes close as she knows what's happening. Blake and Drake feel shock as Trake is not there anymore. They glare at the demon angrily.

"Where's Trake?" Drake asks.

"Worry about yourself. He's having some fun now." The demon smirks as she slowly turn and look at Drake.

"You're going down!" Blake quickly sends a few boomerangs towards the demon.

The white hair demon jumps off the building and float in mid air, in between Blake and Drake. Then, the two of the triplets send boomerangs and daggers towards the demon. The white hair demon disappears at once with her incredible speed and appears behind Drake.

"The boomerangs' coming after you." she whispers from behind Drake.

"What!" Drake speaks in panic.

Before the boomerangs draw any closer, Drake sends out his daggers and exploded them with the incoming boomerangs that should be targeting the demon. Then he quickly turns to his back to face the demon, but she's not there anymore.

"Your boomerangs just exploded with his daggers." The demon whispers behind Blake this time.

Turning around and firing a few boomerangs immediately, Blake notice the demon isn't there. The demon uses her maximum speed to fly in between the two brothers' of the triplets. Delivering kicks and punches to them in turn. Then she grabs Drake in her left hand while Blake in her right, she fly up high and descends quickly and throw the two brothers to the ground.

The lighting dragon slayer was a few blocks away from them with the ball-explosion user, Trake. Rage of lighting starts to rage out from his body as he glares at the magic user who doesn't project out any emotions.

"I can take you down by myself." Trake lifts up his hand and started sending balls towards the lighting dragon slayer.

The dragon slayer quickly rushes towards the ball before it reach the ground. Kicking one after another balls back to Trake.

"What!" there's a shock expression this time on that emotionless face.

Using his left hand to cover himself while dodging the balls that's being send back to him, explosion after explosion occur near to Trake. Just as the explosions finish, a lighting punch is being deliver straight to the ball-explosion user's face. Before he could be send back, a large palm pulls his left hand. The dragon slayer grab tight of Trake's left wrist and leap back to where the two other triplets were.

Seeing the two men on the ground together, the lighting dragon slayer throws the other man towards his brothers. Landing on the roof just next to the white hair demon, the dragon slayer and the demon share a smile before turning back to the triplets.

"What just happen?" Blake asks still in surprised.

"As your magic clash earlier, Mira already lift me up high in the air." The dragon slayer stops and grins.

"Then I send Laxus to Trake, where Laxus will be taking him away from you two." The demon continues.

"Wh.. What's that for?" ask Drake as he look at the two S-Class mages.

"Well.. Trake's magic need to hit on something before it could explode on the next hit right? Laxus would have no problem handling that." The demon smirks.

Trake, the ball-explosion user's eyes' widen hearing that from the demon.

"As for your direct explosion on contact magic, Mira could dodge them with no problem as well." The dragon slayer grins.

"So, we separate Trake out and handle you all separately. You did say we will have a chance to win if we are facing one of you only didn't you?" the white hair demon's teeth shine under the sunlight as she grins.

"But now we are united, you won't be able to defeat us again." Blake speaks arrogantly.

"We will still win. Three magic from the same direction can be handle easily than from different direction." The dragon slayer grins from ear to ear.

"Let's finish this!" Blake growls.

The boomerang-explosion user and the dagger-explosion user lifts their hand and send their magic attacks towards the two wizards directly as the ball-explosion user send a continuous balls hitting on the ground and bouncing up all the way to the mages.

"That's our line." Laxus speak as he sees the magic attacks coming after them.

Turning to look at the demon besides him, they nod in sync then leap up to the air. While the demon charges a black aura ball in between her hand, the dragon slayer suck up the air to fill his stomach.

"roar.. of the lighting DRAGON!"

"demon BLAST!"

Lighting roar and demon blast from the Fairy Tail wizards rush towards the triplets' magic side by side. Before any of the magic collide, the roar from the lighting dragon and the demonic blast sync up in perfect unison, eliminating all of the triplets' magic on the way.

The triplets watch in shock as their magic's useless against those two of Fairy Tail.

BOOOMM!

Another explosion occurs again when the sync unison magic from the lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman hit the triplets. Each of the three brothers was send flying away in different direction.

The demon grabs the lighting dragon slayer at his waist from the back and slowly descends to the ground. Reaching the ground, the demon slowly walks to the side of the dragon slayer as her demonic aura slowly goes off her. They watch the triplets one after another that was few feet away from each other.

Looking at each other, the lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman share a grin. Just then, the triplets that lie down lifelessly slowly starts to fade..


	11. Empowered By The Fallen

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ Empowered By The Fallen.

"What's .. going on?" the lighting dragon slayer ask in shock.

"I.. I'm not sure." Reply the white hair woman.

As the two Fairy Tail wizards stand there in shock, the triplets' bodies slowly fade until almost invincible like their soul. Then, all three of them slowly start to float up.

"That's the magic power of the owner that's left behind."

The two mages turn around to the voice. Standing there is a man in white suit and pant.

"The real person is already back in the real world. What's left behind is their magic power." The man in white speaks again.

"Why did their magic power retain here?" ask the white hair woman.

"A contract is made between all of us with Brent. Those who lose will lose their magic power as well." The man speaks again.

"Does that mean that.." the white hair woman stops half way.

"They will only be an ordinary human back in the real world if they lose, that's right. Unless they start to learn magic all over again." The man in white explains.

"Why did their magic power stay here then?" the lighting dragon slayer speak up.

"Well, it's to be given to those who are left behind." The man slowly switches his gaze towards the so call magic power that got left behind of the triplets'.

"What do you mean?" the white hair woman asks again.

"Those that left behind will receive the magic power from those who lose. That's the contract all of us agree on. We don't need love and we certainly don't need those losers. All we need is magic and its power." The man explains.

At that moment, all the three magic power of the triplets slowly float towards the man in white and fuse into his body.

"It's not like we gain their magic. All we gain is the strength of their magic." The man in white grins.

The two S-Class mages watch as the magic power fuse together with the man in white.

"You won't be able to defeat us, I'm sure you understand now."

The two mages turn behind to find another man in the same white suit as the one they are looking at behind them. In shock, the two wizards turn back and forth to examine the two men in white.

"What now?" Laxus speak up.

"This time is a twin?" the barmaid asks.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." The two man laugh in sync.

"We are not twins." The first man says.

"This is magic." The second man continues.

"Magic? What kind of magic?" the dragon slayer ask and frown.

"Illusion? No, it can't be." The barmaid whispers to herself.

"My magic is soul sharing." The first man speaks then grins.

"Soul.. sharing?" Laxus mutters.

"Shouldn't we start the game?"

The second man speaks as he leaps towards the two S-Class mages. The lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman leap away from each other as the man reach down and smash the ground with his fist. The two wizards look shock as that punch he delivered manages to create a crack on the ground.

"I'm good in close combat." The first man speaks as he turns to look at the dragon slayer.

He then leaps towards the lighting dragon slayer while the second man slowly rises and looks at the barmaid and smirks.

"He is me. So I am good in close combat too." The second man speaks then slowly walks towards the white hair woman.

The first man that engages the lighting dragon slayer quickly delivers a few quick powerful punches. The dragon slayer backs away one after another punch. Then he jumps back a few feet away from the man and leap back with his fist charge to deliver a lighting blow. His attack is being knock fist to fist by the man. Even the lighting from the dragon slayer is zapping that man's fist, he shows no sign of backing off.

Pulling his fist back, he makes the dragon slayer off balance and drop to the front as he swing his right leg up. As that man's knee is about to hit the dragon slayer, Laxus press on the incoming knee and push himself to throw himself up into the air.

"roar of the lighting dragon."

The lighting dragon slayer wasted no time after pushing himself into the air. His lighting roar hit the man directly. Just as the dragon slayer reaches the ground, that man is on his knees. However, the dragon slayer feels uneasy as he sees a smirk on that man's face.

"Good try. You don't understand my magic yet do you?" the man remains on his knees.

"What do you me.."

The dragon slayer pause half way as his eyes widen in shock. The man in front of him hit by his lighting roar heals himself back to normal. He then slowly stands up and look at the dragon slayer with a grin.

"Soul sharing." The first man mutters.

"When you harm one of us, we can restore ourself by the using the other person's soul." The second man continues as he watches the white hair woman.

"You can kill me. As long as my other part is here, I can always come back to life." The first man speaks as he grins.

"We share the same soul. A soul being harm half is a soul unharmed at all." The second man speaks as he lifts his head high up arrogantly.

"Soul sharing mage, Ethan, will defeat you both." Both of them speak simultaneously and leap forward.

The second man swings his right leg towards the white hair woman. As she just manages to jump back from that attack, another punch is coming her way. Just barely escape that punch, another punch hit her left shoulder and send her back.

"What's the matter? Are you out of magic power?" the second man grins at the barmaid.

The man leaps forwards and delivers his right fist towards the white hair woman to send her back away again. However, a large demonic palm stops that blow.

"I've got enough magic energy to defeat you."

The demon delivers a blow straight to the man's stomach just as she finishes her sentence. The man is send flying to the air as the demon charge a black energy ball in between her palm.

"Demon blast."

The man drop down from mid air after the demonic blast finishes off. Lying on the ground, the wound on that man slowly heals. The demon stands prepare for the incoming attack from the man as he slowly stands back up, unharmed.

"That's a very good blast. It could have killed me. But my magic fail your attack." the man grins and leap forward to attack again.

On the other hand, the lighting dragon slayer and the first man deliver a continuous punches and kicks to each other. The dragon slayer's attack seems more powerful than the man, however, the man's wound is heal after a while even they are still in combat. The dragon slayer then kick straight towards that man, but his hands manages to stop the dragon slayer's kick from hitting his body. The dragon slayer still kicks hard and throws himself back.

"Mira!" The lighting dragon slayer calls out.

The demon peek a little of the lighting dragon slayer from the side of the man she is fighting.

"We need to defeat both of them together. Or else it would be a waste of energy." The dragon slayer continues.

The demon then flaps her wings and flies up into the sky.

"On your count Laxus." The demon speaks as she charge a black energy ball in between her palm again.

"NOW!" the lighting dragon slayer growl out.

As the demon unleashed her demonic blast down to the second man, the lighting dragon slayer slams him feet hard on the ground and sends lighting energy shock from underground up all the way to the man he is fighting. As the demon's blast exploded the area with the lighting, the two S-Class mages wait patiently as the smoke clears off.

The two Fairy Tail wizards' eyes widen as they see lying on the ground is the man that the dragon slayer fought earlier but the one the demon fought isn't there.

"Only one?" the dragon slayer mutters.

"Where's the other one?" the demon asks as her eyes scan through the area.

"I'm here." The voice came out from the roof of a house nearby.

The man stand there grinning as his other half stand back up, unharmed of course.

"As you both blast, I run towards myself." The first man speaks.

"We just need one of us to escape from that attack." The second man continues.

"So I act as a support for myself so I could jump away." The first man speaks again.

"It's a waste of energy for both of you. What a shame." The second man's grins widen.

The demon slowly descends near to the dragon slayer.

"They will never stand together." The dragon slayer whispers to the white hair demon besides him.

"We need a plan to get them together. Or it will be useless." The demon whispers back.

"You won't be able to do that." A voice came from the back of the two S-Class mages.

The demon turns to face the second man that has arrived behind them as the dragon slayer continues to watch the first man.

"Many wizards have tried to get us together to defeat us. As you can guess, none succeeded." The first man grins.

"Well, don't blame me. Blame those that look down on me before." The man facing the demon speaks again.

"Look at that twins, they always score well in the exam together." The first man speaks.

"See? That twins can perform so well compare to you." The second man speaks.

"That's what people always say. Twins would be better in this and that." The first man continues.

"So is it my fault not being born as twins?" the second man asks.

"Well, twins do perform well as you can see." The first man starts to grins again.

"All I need is this magic. I am invincible. I will shut off all those that look down on me." The second man grins as well.

"If I could turn back time, I would agree with all of them." The first man smirks.

"Turn back time?" the lighting dragon slayer mutters softly.

"Turn!?" the white hair demon whispers in surprised.

As the demon turns to looks at the lighting dragon slayer, the same expression is being shown by the dragon slayer. It's like both of them share the same thought and know what they should do. Then they grin at each other and nod.

"Now, me as the twins will defeat you both." The second man speaks.

Just then, both the men in white leaps forward towards the two S-Class mages. The dragon slayer starts to suck up the air to fill his lungs. The first man that goes against the dragon slayer stops moving and ready to dodge the dragon slayer's attack. The second man continues to charge towards the white hair demon. Just then, the demon lifts her left arm up across the dragon slayer and land on the dragon slayer's right shoulder.

"Roar of the lighting dragon."

Just before Laxus blast out the lighting dragon's roar, the demon twists the dragon slayer and spins herself around in return while charging a black energy ball in her right hand. Immediately, the lighting dragon slayer let out his roar but now it's going against the second man he is facing. At the same time, the demon let the energy ball charging in her palm at the first man.

Both the men in white stay static at their position at the sudden switch of the two Fairy Tail wizards. The lighting roar from the dragon slayer hits the second man while the demon's energy ball hits the first man. Immediately, both the lighting dragon slayer and the white hair demon turn around again, facing their first foe.

"Roar.. of the lighting DRAGON!"

"Demooonn.. BLAST!"

Roar from the dragon slayer blast off the first man while the demonic blast sends off the second man. With no time wasted, the lighting dragon slayer leaps to get the first man and the demon flies towards the second man. The lighting dragon slayer grabs the first man's wrist, turn back and throw him towards the spot he stands earlier. The demon grabs the second man's wrist as well and throws him towards the other man in white suit.

As the two men in white hit each other and drop to the ground, each still watching the Fairy Tail wizards in shock.

"Ho… How come?" the man facing the dragon slayer speaks up.

"You anticipated our attack since we fight for quite some time already didn't you? That's why you stop and ready to leap away from my roar attack just now." The dragon slayer then grins.

"You might be able to share the experience fighting both of us, but it seems like you didn't anticipated that we will be turning around and switch places to attack. That's why you continue running towards me just now." the demon speaks and grins from the other end.

"Im.. impossible.." the second man speaks with his voice shaking.

"It's over." Both the S-Class mages speak simultaneously.

"Dragon slayer secret art, ROARING THUNDER!"

"Ssoouuull EXTINCTION!"

Both wizards magic rush towards the two men in white. A huge explosion occurs as both magic clash with the two men. Two white figures seen flying up into the air after the explosion then drop back down at the same spot. As the smoke clears off, both the men in white lying there. The dragon slayer and the white hair demon walk towards each other, a few feet away from the two men.

As Laxus turn to look at the demon, she's already back in her usual dress with her charming beautiful smile looking up at the lighting dragon slayer. Then, they turn to look at the two bodies that slowly starts to fade again..


	12. Same Ethereal In A Different World

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ Same Ethereal In A Different World.

As the color of the two men in white slowly fade with the howling wind, the two S-Class mages watch with no surprise this time. However, only half of each body is remain from each man. As the magical energy slowly starts to float up, it combines up into one human figure just like the triplets'. The ponytail of the white hair woman wiggle slightly as the gentle wind blew by. The Fairy Tail wizards watch the magical energy as it slowly float up and away from them.

"It's going to the next subordinate huh?" the lighting dragon slayer broke the silence.

"Yeah.. I suppose." The barmaid whisper back.

"If we follow it, then we will find out the next subordinate immediately." The dragon slayer mutters as his eyes glued on the floating away magical energy.

"May be we could." The white hair woman whispers back.

"Let's go." The dragon slayer starts to moves immediately after finishing his sentence.

"Wait Laxus." The white hair woman calls out and holds the dragon slayer's right wrist.

"Hm?" the lighting dragon slayer turn back and look at the white hair woman.

"Finding the next subordinate now wouldn't do us any good. We have used much of our magic energy in the two battles. We need to rest and recharge back our energy. Besides, there's no saying how far the magical energy will go until it reaches the next subordinate." The white hair woman speaks as she looks directly at the dragon slayer.

"I guess you are right." The dragon slayer speaks softly then glares back at the magical energy that almost disappears from their view.

The barmaid slowly releases her grip on the dragon slayer's wrist and smile. The two mages stand there and watch as the magical energy float into a building and disappear from their view.

"So, where should we go to get a rest?" the dragon slayer turns and looks at the barmaid and smiles.

"Urm.. All the places will be the same as if we are in the real world right?" the white hair woman asks.

"Yeah. That's what that guy say." The dragon slayer replies.

"So anywhere should be fine I guess." The white hair woman says.

"Then let's go back to the guild." The dragon slayer then grins.

"Back to the guild? Wouldn't there be the easy target for the next subordinate to find us?" the white hair woman asks with a little concern.

"Well.. It's like we are being hunted in this world. So anywhere we are, they will find us as well. After all, it's good they find us. We can finish them up faster and get back to the real world faster. So, wouldn't it be better if we rest in the place that we are familiar with?" the dragon slayer grins widen.

"Yeah. You're right." The barmaid smile and nod at the lighting dragon slayer.

Then the two S-Class mages slowly walk around the area to get back to the guild. Both remain silent, trying to look for the right thing to say in the silent world. Only the howling wind could be heard in the empty street every once in a while. Just then, they reach back to the familiar building that they have awakened from in that morning.

The Fairy Tail mages slowly step into their empty guild. As the dragon slayer walks a few steps into the guild, he notices the white hair woman remains outside the guild.

"Mira? What's wrong?" the dragon slayer asks softly.

"I have not seen the guild this quiet before. I wonder how is everyone doing." The white hair woman speaks and frowns.

The dragon slayer walks back to the barmaid and rest his large palm on the barmaid's left shoulder. He grins as the barmaid looks up to him.

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure they are well as always. We will go back to the guild soon." The lighting dragon slayer's grins widen just a little more.

The white hair woman couldn't help but smile back at the dragon slayer. She then nods a little and walks into the guild. Both the mages continue walking into the guild hall. The barmaid then stops and looks at the bar counter. She then turns to the dragon slayer's that has been watching him again.

"Want a drink Laxus?" the barmaid asks as if she's back to the real world serving the guest that comes to the bar counter.

"Sure." The dragon slayer's lips curl up into a smile from the barmaid's question.

As the white hair woman walks behind the bar counter, she prepares a drink for the lighting dragon slayer and for herself as well. She has got no problem getting what she needs after all the entire bar counter is the same as the one in the real world.

The dragon slayer sits at the end of the bar counter where he would normally do as he watches the barmaid prepares the drinks. Just then, the white hair woman walks to the dragon slayer with a glass of drink in each of her hand. Putting the glass from her left hand down at the bar counter, she pushes it across to the dragon slayer and raises her own in her right hand. The dragon slayer smirks at the barmaid then lifts up the drink.

"Cheers!" the two mages made a toast with their glass together and take a sip at the drink.

"Say Mira.." the dragon slayer speaks as he put down his drink.

"Hm?" the barmaid looks at the dragon slayer and waits for him to continue.

"Have you ever get tired serving people at the bar?" the dragon slayer asks as he watches the barmaid.

"No. It's never tired when you are doing something you like. Looking at all those that come and go with a happy smile, that itself makes me happy." The barmaid speaks as she glares across the empty bar counter, remembering when she is back in the real world.

"Sometimes you can even hear the secrets that they have been keeping spoken out when they are drunk." The barmaid giggles as she remembers what she had heard in the pass.

"Oh.. Who's that? And what did he or she say?" the dragon slayer ask anxiously.

"Well.. That's a secret." The barmaid looks back at the dragon slayer and smile.

"Come on. Tell me one or two of that." Urge the lighting dragon slayer.

"Help out behind the bar counter once in a while and you might be able to listen to it." The barmaid giggles again.

"No way! As if I would do that." The dragon slayer frowns.

The barmaid giggles again at the lighting dragon slayer's reaction. She then lifts up her drink and take another sip.

"Well, do you wanna hear my secrets then." The dragon slayer asks as if inviting with a grin on his face.

"Huh? Wh.. What do you mean?" the barmaid blushed a little at the dragon slayer's question.

"Don't you want to listen to the secrets that I have been keeping?" the dragon slayer's grins widen.

"N.. No.. I'm not interested." The barmaid speaks as she breaks eye contact with the lighting dragon slayer to look away.

"Oh. No?" the dragon slayer continues watching the white hair woman with the wide grin.

The barmaid didn't answer. However, her face blushed more and more as if she knows what the lighting dragon slayer would say when he is drunk.

"Or maybe you want me to be the one that listen to your secrets?" the dragon slayer teases the barmaid again.

"What do you mean?" the white hair woman looks back at the lighting dragon slayer.

"Well.. You invite me to help out behind the bar counter so I could listen to the secrets of the drunk. If I'm helping out, then you can take a rest and drink. Are you planning to let me hear the secrets that you have been keeping?" the dragon slayer smirks at the barmaid.

"I.. N.. Not at all." The white hair woman quickly looks away from the dragon slayer.

The lighting dragon slayer continues to watch the barmaid as she blush. Without turning to look at the dragon slayer, the white hair woman can figure out that the dragon slayer is still grinning.

"Oh." the dragon slayer let out a sigh.

The grin on the dragon slayer's face is gone. It's like the dragon slayer suddenly remember something.

"What is it Laxus?" the barmaid asks.

"Mira. Let's go!" the dragon slayer speaks as he stands up.

"Where? Did you hear something? Is the next subordinate here already?" the barmaid asks as she hurriedly gets out from the back of the bar counter.

"No.. That's not it.. Just follow me." The lighting dragon slayer speaks and extends his right hand to the barmaid.

Hesitantly, the barmaid gets hold of the lighting dragon slayer's warm large palm with her left hand. The barmaid then walks with the guide of the dragon slayer out from the guild.

As the dark cloud could be seen in the sky, the two S-Class mages continue walking in the empty streets to where the dragon slayer was thinking in his head. The anxiety grows more and more in the barmaid, until she finally speaks up.

"Laxus.. Where are we going? It's going to get dark soon."

"Don't worry. Just follow me. Its better if we could get there before dark."

Without asking any more questions, the barmaid follows the dragon slayer. The barmaid's eyes widen as her memory recalls back the place they were passing by.

"Laxus.. are you taking me to..?"

"So you remembered huh?" the lighting dragon slayer flashes a grin at the barmaid.

Without any more doubt, the barmaid is sure where the lighting dragon slayer is taking her to. After a little while more, they reach the place where they were in the morning in the real world when they are dating. It's the beautiful lake side where the dragon slayer brought the barmaid to.

The lighting dragon slayer walks near to a tree nearby and sit down. Then, he extends his hand to invite the barmaid to join him. The white hair woman holds the dragon slayer's large palm and sit next to him. The two S-Class mages then enjoy the beautiful view of sunset at the lake.

The orangish-red color of the sunset is being reflected from the lake. As the wind blew across the lake, ripples would be send throughout the whole lake. As the wave pass through the reflected sun in the lake, the sun seems to be dancing in the lake. It's not the first time the two Fairy Tail wizards have been there, but the scenery still takes their breath away from them.

As the sun almost set off and the dark clouds starting to cover up the bright sky, the white hair woman stands up and walks near to the edge of the lake. The lighting dragon slayer watches the barmaid as he sits straight up from resting against the tree. The white hair woman then turns around to look at the dragon slayer and smile.

"Isn't this a beautiful place to set up a stage for a concert?" the white hair woman speaks with a smile.

"A concert?" the dragon slayer mutters in surprised.

"Hm hm hm hm hmm.." the white hair woman slowly starts to hum a tune.

The barmaid starts to sings a familiar song the dragon slayer has heard before. It's the song she sings when they were spending a cold night in the forest. As the barmaid sings, the wind blew and wiggles her long white hair. The remaining light reflected in the lake from the sunset make it as if spot light is working from under the water. The leaves brush through by the wind creates a harmony to the barmaid's song.

As the lighting dragon slayer watch, his lips slowly curl up into a small smile as he rest back against the tree. The sun has set completely as the barmaid finishes her song. Just as she began her second song, the beautiful stars reflected from the lake became her new background cover. The wind continues to blow across the lake and the stars reflected dance as the ripples pass by.

The concert from the barmaid watch by the lighting dragon slayer is wonderful in that scenery. As she finishes her second song and bow, the dragon slayer claps his hands. The so called concert is a perfect success.

"Amazing." The dragon slayer speaks as he walks towards the barmaid.

"Thank you Laxus." The white hair woman smiles at the lighting dragon slayer.

Just then, the lighting dragon slayer hands over a flower he picks a while back before the white hair woman finishes her song. The barmaid accepts the flower with a beautiful smile on her lips. Then, the lighting dragon slayer extends his hand again and guides the barmaid back to the tree.

The lighting dragon slayer wraps his left arm around the barmaid's shoulder and pulls her close. His right hand holds onto both the barmaid's intertwine palms. The barmaid rest her head on the lighting dragon slayer's shoulder as the dragon slayer rest his head on the barmaid's head. The two Fairy Tail S-Class mages spend a night at the beautiful lake side…


	13. Music In The Air

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ Music In The Air.

As the morning sun slowly rises, the two S-Class mages enjoy the warm breeze from the sun under the tree. The cold breeze of the howling wind slowly warm up. The white hair woman then lifts her head up from the lighting dragon slayer's shoulder. Both the dragon slayer and the barmaid look at each other and smile.

"Shall we go?" the dragon slayer speaks softly.

The white hair woman nods her head lightly. As the white hair woman stands up and brushes her dress, the dragon slayer stretches his arms. Taking another look at the beautiful lake and the sun rise, both the Fairy Tail wizards hold hand in hand and go away from the beautiful scenery.

"Did you sleep well yesterday night?" the dragon slayer speaks as he gazes down at the barmaid.

"Yeah. It's very relaxing there." The white hair woman replies with a smile as she looks up at the dragon slayer.

The lighting dragon slayer grins then turn to look back at the path they are walking. As they walk pass the regular street, the two mages suddenly come to a stop.

"Did you hear that?" the dragon slayer asks softly.

"Someone's singing." The barmaid replies.

The lighting dragon slayer nods and slowly turns to look around the area. His eyes pause and lock onto a large building.

"There." The dragon slayer mutters as he points towards that large building.

The barmaid follows the direction the dragon slayer is pointing. As she sees the large building, she looks around at the building before speaking up.

"A music theater?" the white hair woman asks.

"Seem so. Shall we check it out?" the lighting dragon slayer asks as he gazes down at the barmaid besides him.

The white hair woman nods as she looks at the lighting dragon slayer. Then, the two S-Class mages proceed cautiously towards the building. Entering the building, they could hear the song more clearly. As they stop outside the main hall's entrance, it is clear enough that the singer is in there. The lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman look at each other and nod. Then, the lighting dragon slayer push opens the door to the main hall.

A woman dress in a beautiful white long dress is on the stage. Couples of musical notes can be seen floating around the woman. As she notices the two S-Class mages, she stops singing and the musical notes slowly fade and disappear. She then smiles at the two mages.

"Hello there. Did you both came to listen to my singing?" the woman in white dress speaks.

"Who are you?" the white hair woman asks.

"I'm Sarah, the main singer in this theater. The only singer as well." She then grins.

"You're the subordinate aren't you?" the dragon slayer asks.

"Of course I am. I will present to you the most beautiful song you would ever hear." Her grins widen.

The singer drops her head to look down. As she looks back up, her hair covers half way of her eyes, making her seem scarier. Just then, the lighting dragon slayer rush to the stage with his right fist charge with lighting ready.

"LAXUS!" the white hair woman calls out.

"HEERRAAHH!" the lighting dragon slayer growls as he jumps up near to the stage.

"Hm." The singer smirks.

A large white magic circle appears in front of the singer and a deafening screams fills the whole hall. Both the S-Class mages quickly covers up their ears. This makes the lighting dragon slayer drop down to the audience area before reaching the stage. Just as the deafening screams stop, explosions occur near to the stage.

"LAXUS!"

"I'm alright." The dragon slayer speaks as he jumps out from the smoke.

The white hair woman quickly runs towards the lighting dragon slayer's side. Then, the two wizards watch until the smoke clears off. Sarah is still on the stage, smiling.

"You don't expect to defeat me that easily do you?" the singer grins.

"What happen just now?" the barmaid asks.

"I'm not quite sure. I know the deafening scream is horrible. Then the explosions occur." The dragon slayer speaks.

"Well, my magic is music magic." The singer explains.

Just as Sarah finish explaining, she starts to sing. A small white magic circle appears in front of her mouth this time and covers up until her face. Musical notes starts to come out one at a time, the same musical notes the S-Class mages saw when they first enter the hall. The musical notes float around the singer, then the magic circle disappear as the singer stops singing.

"When you come close to me, I'll use the deafening scream you heard just now. But when you are far away, I will use this musical notes to blast you off." Sarah speaks.

The singer then raises her left hand and point towards the two mages. The floating musical notes all rush towards the two mages. Leaping back and away from each other, the musical notes that hit the area exploded.

"Now I know what happens just now." The lighting dragon slayer speaks.

"You stop Laxus with your deafening screams. Then you use the musical notes to attack Laxus. That's why there were explosions." The white hair woman continues after the dragon slayer.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. That's right. My beautiful music will blast you while my deafening ones can stop you from coming near or attacking me. My music magic will crush you both." The singer finish speaking then starts to sing again.

"That won't happen." The white hair woman speaks up.

"huh?" the singer looks at the white hair woman with her musical notes floating around her.

"Song or music, it's to enjoy. Not to be use as a tools to harm others. You are using magic and music the wrong way." The white hair woman speaks with a serious expression.

The lighting dragon slayer standing at the other area watches the barmaid. He then grins to himself knowing what the white hair woman means.

"I'm not sure if you would make it out alive from this hall if you provoke me." The singer speaks and point towards the barmaid, sending the floating musical notes towards her.

"MIRA!" the dragon slayer calls out.

Explosions occur at where the white hair woman stands. However, there are some explosions that occur further away from the barmaid. As the smoke clears off, standing there is the white hair demon instead of her human form. The demon's right hand is stretch towards the right, as if knocking something away from her. Looking the demon standing there, the dragon slayer grins to himself.

"Huh? A demon? Hmmm.. I don't think you have the right to tell me about music and magic in that form as well." The singer then starts to sings again.

This time, the musical notes didn't float around the singer. Instead, the musical notes rush towards the demon and the lighting dragon slayer one after another straight away. The dragon slayer leaps away from one after another musical notes while the demon swings her arm and knock away the incoming musical notes. The demon then flaps her wings to go airborne in the hall. Locking eyes with the singer on the stage, she charges up a black magical energy ball in her right palm.

"Evil Explosi.."

Before the demon could send her energy ball explosion to the singer, the deafening scream fills the whole hall again. The black energy ball send towards the stage didn't hit the target. Immediately, musical notes rush towards the flying demon. Stretching her eyes to see the situation, the demonic figure quickly flaps her wings to send herself back away from her position to the ground. The musical notes clash into one another and exploded.

"Ha ha ha ha ha.. Not bad." The singer speaks just as the smoke slowly clear away.

Just then, the dragon slayer rush towards the stage and jumps up. The big white magic circle covers up Sarah immediately and the whole hall is being filled with the deafening scream. However..

"roar of the lighting dragon."

Closing his ears, the lighting dragon slayer manages to use his roar attack. The lighting dragon slayer's roar hit the stage and crash part of the stage. The singer is not in her same position anymore. She is standing at the end of the stage, away from the dragon slayer as she jumps to avoid the roar attack from the lighting dragon slayer.

"You two don't understand do you?" the singer speaks up with a grin.

The two S-Class mages, one at the end of the crash stage, away from the singer, while another one in the audience area stay silent expecting the singer to continue.

"The scream works well in this hall. Even after I stop my screaming voice magic, the deafening voice will still echo around the hall. That time, I could attack you both already. Even though you might be able to launch your attack, but as you can see, it's useless. I'm not gonna stand there for you to attack you know?" the singer then fills the hall with her laughter.

"Demon blast."

"Roar of the lighting dr.."

Sarah fills the whole hall with the deafening screams again. The demon's attack fades off before reaching the singer as she couldn't focus her blast and need to close her ear from the deafening scream. The dragon slayer didn't manage to launch his roar attack either. Musical notes starts to attack both the Fairy Tail wizards just as the deafening scream starts to subside. Dodging the musical notes one after another, the two mages jump towards the back of the hall and reach each other.

"What should we do? We won't be able to attack like this." The demon whispers to the lighting dragon slayer at her right side.

"We got to think of something." The dragon slayer whisper back as the smoke clears off completely.

"Those that have looks will win over those that can sing, isn't that the reality in the real world?" Sarah speaks as she gazes the two mages.

"When I was small, I dream of becoming the world most famous singer. As I reach 17, I started to participate in the singing competition held. I was being disqualified after a few phrases of the song. The judges say that I didn't have the talent. But they didn't ring the bell to disqualified those beautiful ones even their singing is more horrible than mine." The singer clenches her fist.

"I try again and again. But the judges seem to have recognized me. After the first world come out from my mouth, they will immediately ring their bell to disqualify me. They didn't give me a chance at all. I hate all of them. They only give chances to the beautiful one. They love beautiful appearance rather than beautiful voice. Still, I manage to show them what is real singing." The singer's lips curl up into an evil smile as she closes her eyes.

"What did you do to them?" the demon asks.

"Well.. I show them my music magic of course." The singer's grins widen as she slowly open back her eyes.

"You kill them?" the demon asks as her eyes widen.

"No, I only scare and teach them." The grin on Sarah's face fades away a little.

"Teach them?" the lighting dragon slayer mutters.

"Yes. I show them that I don't need them to love neither my appearance nor my beautiful voice. I show them that magic, could get all the attention." Sarah finishes her sentence and fills the hall with her laughter.

As the singer's laugher subsided, the two S-Class mages get ready to leap into action.

"You won't be able to get me. Unless you have an extra pair of hand to cover your ear while you attack." the singer fills the hall with her laughter again.

"Extra pair of hand? That's not going to happen." The white hair demon mutters.

Just then, the lighting dragon slayer's eyes widen and he smirks. He walks near to the demon and stand directly beside her. Just then, he wraps his left arm around the demon's waist and pulls her close.

"La.. Laxus! This isn't time to.."

"We don't have extra pair of hand. But we can reduce the amount of hands use."

The lighting dragon slayer speaks as he adjust his left ear to the same level as the white hair demon's right ear, he then press his ear against the demon's one. Then, the lighting dragon slayer lifts his left hand that's on the demon's waist up and cover the demon's left ear. Knowing what the dragon slayer's idea is, the demon slide her right arm over the dragon slayer's shoulder and cover his right ear. The dragon slayer smirks, then he opens up the demon's ear that his left hand is covering.

"Ready for action?" the dragon slayer peek at the demon from the side of his sight.

Loosening the cover on the dragon slayer's right ear, the demon speaks up.

"Of course." The demon then grins.

"Huh.. That's not a bad idea. But I doubt you can move in sync." The singer speaks then she starts to sings.

One after another musical notes come rushing towards the two S-Class mages. They jump together, but both didn't jump towards the exact same direction, making them land just few feet away from their previous spot. Noticing the musical notes is still coming, the lighting dragon slayer point towards a corner and the demon nods a little. This time both of the wizards manages to jump towards that spot together.

They stop and wait for the smokes to clear and see that the singer is grinning at them. Loosening each others' ear a little, they hear what the woman in white dress says.

"It's hard enough to dodge in that position. Can you both still manage to attack?" laughter once again fills the hall.

The demon grins and drops her right hand from covering the lighting dragon slayer's ear. Her hand slide down the dragon slayer's back and wrap around his waist. The lighting dragon slayer peeks from the side at the demon, waiting for the demon to speak up.

"Laxus.. I need you to cover your own ear as well as mine." The demon says.

"What are you planning to do?" the dragon slayer asks as he figure the demon is grinning besides him.

Before the demon could speak, the singer already creates a large white magic circle. Knowing what's gonna happen, the lighting dragon slayer covers the demon's left ear with his left hand while covering his own ear with his right hand. The demon then grips tight of the dragon slayer's waist and lifts off into the air. Immediately, the dragon slayer smirks, knowing what the demon is up to.

"What? No way!" the singer mutters in shock.

The demon lifts up her free left hand and creates a black energy ball aiming at the singer. It's the same shot that miss the singer earlier. However, this time, the demon fires a few of that towards the singer. As smoke covers up the area the singer is standing, the demon quickly pulls the dragon slayer tight and flies towards the spot the singer is standing earlier.

Upon reaching, the demon pulls the dragon slayer's body to the back and throws herself back as well. Both the demon's right leg and the lighting dragon slayer's left leg touch together and deliver a powerful kick, sending the singer flying back.

"AH! How could.." the singer mutters as she struggle to get up to her feet.

The demon lands on the stage with the lighting dragon slayer. Then she releases the dragon slayer's waist as the dragon slayer opens back both his hand that is covering his and the demon's ear.

"I've said, using music or song to harm others is totally wrong. Now, it's time for you to learn." The demon speaks.

"Learn.. what?" Sarah speaks as she rest at the hall's wall for support.

"Learn that Mira is the best singer, yet the humble one." The dragon slayer turns to look at the white hair demon with a grin.

The demon's eyes widen and blush a little as her eyes lock with the lighting dragon slayer's one. She then smiles and both of them turn back to look at the singer.

"Have a good rest singer." The demon smirks.

Charging up the black energy ball in the demon's fist, the dragon slayer fills up his lungs.

"Evil EXPLOSION!"

"Roar.. of the lighting DRAGON!"

Both the demon's explosion and the lighting dragon's roar from the Fairy Tail wizards' blast open a wide whole on the hall's wall, sending the singer flying away. They mages didn't notice until the smoke clears off.

"Oh no.. We went overboard." The white hair woman speaks up, no longer in her demon's form.

"It's alright. Don't you remember? Everything will be the same as in the real world as long as we win." The dragon slayer grins at the barmaid.

"My my.. I nearly forget about that." The white hair woman speaks and smiles back at the lighting dragon slayer.

Knowing what would happen to the singer, both the Fairy Tail wizards leave the theater and walk back to their guild…


	14. In A Blink Of An Eye

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ In A Blink Of An Eye.

"She's not a hunter." The lighting dragon slayer mutters.

"Hm?" the white hair woman looks at the lighting dragon slayer in a little confusion.

The S-Class mages exit the main hall of the theater and start to go back to their guild walking side by side in the empty street.

"Well.. Most of the subordinates hunted us in this world and engage us in a fight, but she didn't." the dragon slayer speaks up.

"Well.. I suppose you can say that. It's like she's setting a trap though." The white hair woman speaks.

"True. The theater works well with her magic power." The dragon slayer speaks as he glares down an empty street they are just crossing by.

"That's true. I wonder how will the next one will come at us?" the barmaid's lips curl up a little, as if waiting for the next subordinate to challenge.

"However they come, we are just gonna keep winning." The lighting dragon slayer looks down to the side where the barmaid is and grins.

The white hair woman looks up to the dragon slayer and smile. She then nods a little before turning to look back at the empty street that's leading them to their guild.

"Hm!?" the dragon comes to a stop and glare at the surrounding.

"What's the matter Laxus?" the barmaid asks.

The lighting dragon slayer didn't answer. His eyes continue to filter through the area carefully. The white hair woman looks around the area casually while waiting for the dragon slayer.

"I thought someone's here." The dragon slayer finally speaks up.

"You mean the next subordinate?" the white hair woman asks.

"I'm not sure about that. But I'm sure I heard something just now." The dragon slayer keeps on scanning the area.

"I didn't see nor hear anything though." The white hair woman speaks as she looks around the area again.

"Maybe I was anxious." The dragon slayer speaks.

"Shall we go back then Laxus?" the barmaid flashes a bright smile to the dragon slayer.

The lighting dragon slayer couldn't help but smile back at the white hair woman and nod. The two S-Class mages continue to walk on the empty street back to their guild. The lighting dragon slayer's eyes continue to look around the area cautiously.

"Laxus.." the white hair woman calls out as she holds onto the dragon slayer's arm.

"Hm?" the dragon slayer looks down at the white hair woman.

"Everything's fine.. Relax yourself." The barmaid flashes a calming smile.

The lighting dragon slayer grins at the white hair woman and drops his shoulder to relax. As the white hair woman sees the lighting dragon slayer's reaction, she drops down her hand to her side and accidentally brush pass the dragon slayer's fingers. The white hair woman then looks up at the dragon slayer that's looking at her. Eyes lock to eyes, both the Fairy Tail wizards face starts to fluster. Quickly, they look away from each other. An awkward silence fills the area.

"Urm.. Let's go back to the guild." The dragon slayer mutters.

"Ye.. Yeah." The white hair woman replies.

Walking awkwardly in the silent street, the lighting dragon slayer's every muscle suddenly tense up.

"WATCH OUT!"

The lighting dragon slayer grabs the barmaid and leaps away from their spot. A stiletto pierces into the hard rock ground. Both the lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman trace back the origin place the stiletto comes from. A man leaps down from a building and land near to the stiletto. There's a black cloth covering his nose downwards. That man's outfit fits properly like a ninja. Only his hair waves as the wind blew by.

"I knew something was out of place just now." The dragon slayer speaks as he slowly releases the barmaid from his grip.

"Good observation skills." The man pulls out the stiletto and stands up.

"You're the next subordinate I take it." The dragon slayer mutters.

"Who else I will be." The man raises his stiletto, the sharp blade pointing out backwards from his palm.

"You were marking us then?" the barmaid asks.

"Right when you both leave the theater." The man replies.

The man immediately throws the stiletto towards the two mages. The white hair woman and the lighting dragon slayer jump away from one another. As the stiletto pass by the two mages, it just go disappear. Both the wizards' eyes widen and turn back to the man. The stiletto is in his grip just as if he didn't throw it.

"What happen?" the dragon slayer asks in confusion.

"The stiletto disappears and returns to him?" The white hair woman asks.

"Shall I tell you or would you rather find out yourself what happen?"

As the ninja man finish asking, he immediately leaps to the dragon slayer and swing the stiletto in his grip furiously. The dragon slayer avoids one after another swing of the ninja's stiletto that almost got him every time. Just as the dragon slayer kicks hard and jumps farther back from the ninja, the man leaps back towards the barmaid. Catching the barmaid off guard, the first swing of his stiletto manages to cut a few stray hair of the white hair woman. The barmaid immediately jumps far back as the stiletto swing at her again.

"Roar of the lighting dragon."

Without wasting any time, the lighting dragon slayer quickly launches his roar attack towards the ninja as the barmaid is out of the attack line. Just before the dragon slayer's roar reaches the ninja, he jumps high up into the air and throws his stiletto aiming at the dragon slayer.

"LAXUS!" the barmaid calls out.

Without stopping his attack, the lighting dragon slayer swings his head upwards, making his roar blast away the stiletto that's coming at him. As the roar stops, the ninja lands on his feet with the stiletto in his grip again.

"I thought your attack got his stiletto." The white hair woman speaks up.

"Did he get it before he land down?" the dragon slayer asks.

"My magic.." the ninja speaks up as he turn the blade of his stiletto pointing out to the same direction as his index and middle finger.

He then throws up his stiletto and extend his hand out. The very next moment, the stiletto is on his palm. The man chuckles from behind the cloth covering his mouth before he continues to speak.

"is switch magic."

"Switch.. magic?" the lighting dragon slayer mutters softly.

"I can switch the place of an item to any where I want." The ninja speaks as he tosses his stiletto into the air which disappears and appears on his palm again and again.

"That explains everything." The white hair woman speaks up after hearing about the ninja's magic.

"Let's see how you do after you know what my magic can do." The ninja speaks.

He holds the tip of the stiletto's blade as he slowly swings it next to his left eye. Only his right eye is looking towards the dragon slayer. The ninja then throws the stiletto at the dragon slayer with incredible speed. Just before the stiletto get to the lighting dragon slayer, it disappear and reappear in front of the white hair woman. The immediate reflex of the white hair woman throws herself back to drop behind. As the barmaid sees the stiletto slide through on top of her, the stiletto disappears again.

"Huh?" the barmaid let out a confuse sigh.

"MIRA!" the dragon slayer calls out.

The white hair woman immediately realizes the stiletto is at the ground pointing up at her where she is dropping herself. The lighting dragon slayer immediately rushes to the white hair woman.

"Too late." The ninja mutters.

Just before the barmaid's body touches the stiletto's tip, the stiletto itself is being thrown to the side. A black tail supports the white hair demon from falling down to the ground, pushing her back to a standing position. Just then, the lighting dragon slayer reaches the side of the demon.

"Impressive." The lighting dragon slayer grins at the white hair demon.

The demon smirks at the dragon slayer then both the mages turns to look at the ninja who's holding his stiletto. The man is looking at his stiletto, which he is swinging it left to right with his thumb and his index finger's grip. He then drop the stiletto and rush towards the mages as his stiletto disappear.

"Above!" the dragon calls out.

Seeing the stiletto dropping from above the two mages, they quickly leap away from each other. Just before the mages land on their feet, the stiletto disappears. Both the demon and the lighting dragon slayer's eyes tense up searching for where the stiletto might be appearing.

"LAXUS! BACK!" the demon calls out.

The lighting dragon slayer quickly turns around and kicks the stiletto that's coming at him. The stiletto is send flying before disappear again. Just in a second, the stiletto appears in front of the demon just a foot away. The demon tilts her head to the left to allow the stiletto to pass through. Just as the demon catches a glimpse at the side of her eye of the stiletto that almost fly away from her, she immediately grabs the stiletto.

"Your weapon's gone." The white hair demon grins at the ninja.

Without showing any sign of panic, the ninja extend his right hand. The stiletto in the demon's grip is gone immediately in a blink of an eye and appears on the ninja's palm.

"It's no use. My magic can switch anything I want with no problem." The ninja speak calmly as he tosses his stiletto into the air.

"Losing things is so troublesome. Makes you get yell, scold, and even get beaten up sometimes." The ninja pay no attention to the mages as he grabs and tosses the stiletto into the air over and over again.

"You don't need love to protect you. You just need magic to get the things back. Now.." the man grab hold of his stiletto and gazes at the mages.

"It's time for annihilation." The ninja speaks as he tosses his stiletto at the two wizards.

Disappearing and appearing almost in an instant all around the two Fairy Tail wizards, the demon and the dragon slayer watch their surrounding cautiously. Dodging the stiletto that appears out of nowhere, the two mages couldn't make any progress towards fighting the ninja.

"Mira.." the dragon slayer calls out as he dodge the stiletto.

The demon didn't answer as she catches a glimpse of the lighting dragon slayer near her as she dodge the stiletto.

"I'll deal with this stiletto. You hide away and.." the dragon slayer bend backwards dodging the stiletto.

"attack him." The dragon slayer continues after throwing his body upwards.

"That will make you need to dodge the stiletto even more. It's too dan.." the demon turns towards the left as the stiletto slide by her face, just an inch away.

"dangerous for you." The demon continues as the stiletto pass by.

"Don't worry about me. Just go." The dragon slayer urges.

"No. I won't." the demon speaks up.

Both the S-Class mages manage to lock eyes for a second before start dodging at the stiletto again.

"It's no use. I can send my stiletto to a place even I can't see." The ninja mutters as he observes the mages dodging his stiletto.

"Laxus.." the demon calls out.

The lighting dragon slayer looks at the barmaid then jump towards the left to avoid the stiletto coming from the right back.

"Pay a close attention." The demon continues.

The dragon slayer turn and try to grab the stiletto that's passing him as he figures out a smirk on the demon's face a little while ago.

"Just give up. Both of you can't even .. WHAT!"

The ninja hops away from his position as a dark energy ball suddenly come and explode near him.

"Roar of the lighting dragon"

The ninja quickly runs towards the building behind him. Kicking at the building with his legs together, he manages to jump above the lighting dragon slayer's roar attack. In that instant, he quickly switches his stiletto position just above the dragon slayer's head. However, before the stiletto can move an inch, it's being toss away.

"Huh?" the ninja's eyes widen.

The demon is on top of the lighting dragon slayer, airborne. Immediately, the lighting dragon slayer drags his roar attack upwards targeting the ninja.

"NOOO!" the ninja yell as he got caught in the lighting dragon slayer's roar attack.

Dropping down at his knees, the ninja grasp for air while gazing at the two mages. The demon has landed beside the dragon slayer at that time.

"How.. How did you know I'm going to switch my stiletto there?" the ninja asks, still grasping for air.

"Instinct." The white hair demon speaks with a grin.

"N.. No way. No one ever manage to predict where I will switch my stiletto to." The ninja speaks.

"Your skill is good. But you lack one thing." The lighting dragon slayer speaks up.

"Which is?" the ninja ask in astonished.

"The one you say you don't need." The demon replies instead of the dragon slayer.

"No.. NO! I don't need that!"

"It's over for you." The dragon slayer speaks.

The two S-Class mages look at each other and nod before turning to look back at the man still on his knees.

"Roar.. of the lighting DRAGON."

"Evil EXPLOSION."

The roar of the lighting dragon pushes the demon's explosion energy ball to the ninja. Hitting their target, a huge explosion occurs. The man is send flying up after the explosion and drop down straight to the spot he is on.

"Where is his stiletto?" the dragon slayer asks as he looks around for the ninja's weapon.

"I'm not sure." The barmaid replies as the demon's aura slowly leave her body.

"Hm." The dragon slayer let out a sigh.

"Why didn't he engage us in a combat anyway? He is only using his switch magic against us." The barmaid asks.

"I guess he thinks his magic power will be enough to take us out." The dragon slayer replies with a grin.

"Oh my.." the barmaid giggles as the wind blew up her long white hair.

"Let's go back to the guild." The dragon slayer mutters to the white hair woman.

"Sure." The barmaid replies with a smile.

As both the Fairy Tail wizards leave the scene, the ninja's body slowly starts to fade away..


	15. I'm Your Opposite!

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ I'm Your Opposite!

"Say Laxus." The white hair woman speaks up.

"Hm? What is it?" the lighting dragon slayer replies casually.

"Are you hungry?" the white hair woman looks up at the dragon slayer on her right.

The two S-Class mages is leaving the fading off body of the ninja and heading back to their guild.

"Yeah.. Why? You're gonna cook?" the dragon slayer asks.

"Of course. I'll prepare something delicious." The barmaid flashes a smile towards the dragon slayer.

The dragon slayer grins and gives a firm nod to the barmaid as they reach a building that they are familiar with. The barmaid quickly makes her way towards the bar counter and started getting the ingredient she needs. The dragon slayer sit at the bar counter and watch the barmaid as his lips slowly curl up a little.

"What are you preparing?" the dragon slayer asks.

"Not telling you. But it will be good, don't worry." The barmaid flashes another smile at the dragon slayer before turning back to continue her food preparation.

"Oh come on. What's wrong telling me about it?" the dragon slayer urges as he sits up straight.

"He he.. Just be patient Laxus." The white hair woman giggles as she continues her work.

The lighting dragon slayer slump down and drop his jaw to rest on his palm at the bar counter.

"Say Laxus.." the barmaid pause mid sentence, but her hands keep on moving.

"What is it?" the dragon slayer asks.

"Would you want to eat at the lakeside?" the barmaid continues.

"Hm.. That's a nice suggestion. Why not?" the dragon slayer then sit straight up, as if fully charge with energy.

"I bet it would be fun." The barmaid giggles as she starts to pack the food she prepares into a food container.

The dragon slayer grins widely. The barmaid then turns around to look at the dragon slayer.

"All done." The barmaid grins.

"Huh?! That's fast." The dragon slayer's eyes widen in a surprised.

"Well.. Let's go then." The enthusiastic white hair woman carries the carefully pack food containers out from behind the bar counter.

"Let me help you." The dragon slayer offers the barmaid help as she walks near to him.

"Thank you." The barmaid hands the dragon slayer the pack of food containers.

The two Fairy Tail mages leave their guild and head towards the lake they have spend a night just a day before. Their walking speed is a little faster than usual, both looking forwards to enjoy the food at the beautiful lake. Before they know, they had already arrived at the lake side. Both the wizards are being greeted by the chilling wind at the lakeside together with the reflected sun dancing in the lake.

The barmaid pulls out a red picnic cloth and spread it open and lay it down nearby a big tree. The lighting dragon slayer then drops the food containers on the blanket as both the mages settle down. The barmaid then carefully takes out the food container one at a time. As all the food containers set in between the two Fairy Tail mages, they open up all the food container's cover.

"Wow.. You prepared all of this in just a short time. Amazing!" the dragon slayer speaks in amusement.

"Thank you Laxus. Let's eat!" the barmaid grins as she speaks.

Without wasting any time, both the mages starts to help themselves with the food on the red picnic cloth. Enjoying the warmth of the sun as it was dancing in the lake as the ripples pass by, the wind is somehow chilling. A perfect atmosphere to kick back and rest. Just within minutes, all the food prepared by the barmaid is finish.

"That's delicious." The lighting dragon slayer speaks as he slowly rest against the tree.

The barmaid smiles and slowly packs the food containers back. As she finishes doing the packing, she rest beside the lighting dragon slayer under the same tree.

"I guess I should prepare more food." The barmaid speaks up.

"The food is enough. I'm stuffed." The dragon slayer speaks as he rubs his tummy.

The barmaid watches the dragon slayer and giggles before looking back at the lake. Just then, the dragon slayer sits straight up and turns to look at the white hair woman on his left.

"Mira, there's been something I want to talk to you about." The dragon slayer speaks in a serious tone of voice.

"Hm?" the barmaid suddenly feels a little tense and sit straight up, looking at the dragon slayer.

"What is it.. ah!" the barmaid lifts her left arm to block the shining light shine at her eyes.

The lighting dragon slayer turns to look at the lake as he then raises his right hand to cover his eyes.

"What's going on?" the white hair woman asks.

"I don't know." The dragon slayer speaks as he tries to peek at the source of the shining light.

The two mages try to look at the lake slowly, hoping to know the source of the light.

"It's never been so bright." The dragon slayer mutters.

"It's so sudden." The white hair woman added.

"Ha ha ha ha ha.. You two seems to be having trouble." The voice is soft but clear coming from across the other side of the lake.

In an instant, the light stops shining on the two mages. They drop down their arms and stand up looking at the woman across the lake.

"The next subordinate is here." The dragon slayer speaks.

The white hair woman nods. The two mages glare at the woman as she slowly walks nearer to the lake. The woman flashes a grin and starts to speak.

"I'm Kyoko. Nice meeting you two. Let's have some fun." The woman in a light green dress flashes another grin.

The woman named Kyoko swings her right hand holding a hand mirror. Then she lifts up her mirror and tidy her look. The two mages watch cautiously at the other side of the lake. The light green dress woman swings down her hand holding the mirror and smirk at the mages.

"If you're not going to make the first move, then I will." The woman then lifts up her mirror.

Kyoko swings her hand down hard and leap towards the two mages. Eyes widen in surprised, the two wizards immediately jumps back as the woman land in front of them, her feet make a hard landing, cracking the ground.

"What incredible power." The white hair woman mutters as her eyes still wide open.

"Ha ha ha.. Do you know why I'm this powerful? It's because of all the magic energy that's being left behind by those who fail to defeat you two." An evil grins form on her lips.

"Whatever it is, we are going to crush you as well. Roar of the lighting dragon." The dragon slayer wasted no time and sends a lighting roar towards the woman in light green dress.

The woman smiles and slowly lifts up the hand mirror in her hand. A faint white magic circle appears in front of the mirror. The roar from the lighting dragon is being absorbed into the faint white magic circle. The magic circle continues to swirl in front of the hand mirror.

"My magic? Mirror magic. I can reflect back any magical energy or I can reverse the property of the magic before sending it back." The light green dress woman smirks then thrust forward her hand mirror. Roar of the lighting dragon emerges from the hand mirror of the light green dress woman. Both the Fairy Tail mages leap away from each other. Kyoko bends the angle of the mirror, making the lighting dragon roar chase after the white hair woman.

"MIRA!" the lighting dragon slayer calls out.

"I shall get rid of the woman first so I can enjoy a good time with the man, isn't?" the light green dress woman smirks.

As the lighting dragon's roar draw closer towards the white hair woman, there's barely enough time for her to make another leap as she was about to land on her feet. Before the roar hit the barmaid, the familiar satan immediately flap her wings hard and throw herself back away from the roar. Landing with her left leg stretch out straight to the left, her left hand is being place in between her legs, while her right hand press on her right thigh where her right leg is bending in a squatting position.

Seeing the white hair woman is out of harm, the lighting dragon slayer smirks and turn back towards the light green dress woman with an intense expression.

"Huh? Not bad. A take over magic right?" Kyoko grins.

"Yes it is. Evil explosion!"

Finishes her sentence, the demon immediately launch a black energy ball towards the woman at the lake side. The grin on the woman's face widens. Just before the energy ball hit the light green dress woman, she leap high up escaping the demon's attack. Landing at the edge of the lake, she face the demon straight. The energy ball from the demon exploded in the lake, making the lake water splash at all the surrounding.

"I'll get the reverse version of you if you don't mind." Kyoko speaks as she lifts up her hand mirror.

With the demon's reflection being reflected in the hand mirror, the faint white magic circle appears in front of the hand mirror. The two S-Class mages watch with caution. As the magic circle starts to swirl faster, the white color starts to be more opaque. Fading to almost invincible then back to a solid white a few times, the magic circle finally contract up until disappear. A light shine out from the hand mirror, projecting an image similar to a human.

As color slowly fills up the projection image, both the S-Class mages' eyes widen and jaws slightly drop. Projected out is a woman with two pairs of white wings, long white hair, a shining white crescent moon on her forehead, a pair of small wings covering her chest, white silk cloth lowering down from the middle of the small wings down to her thigh and curl up to her back and up to her shoulder forming two thin white stripes down connecting to the pair of small wings. Her thighs are exposed off while a pair of white boot covers up until her knees.

As the eyes on the angel slowly open up, her two pairs of wings flap in unison. As a grin is being form on her pale lips, the crescent moon on her forehead glint twice. The light green dress woman slowly walks to the side of the floating angel, she grins while looking at the demon not far from her.

"How do you like it? Isn't my mirror magic incredible?" she then fills the calm atmosphere with her laughter.

"What did you do?" the dragon slayer asks as he reaches at the white hair demon's side.

"What did I do? Isn't take over a magic? I told you before, I could reflect back magic power. Or I could reverse them before sending it back. Since take over is a magic, I just reverse the properties and project it out." Kyoko grins.

"You should be happy that your reverse self is so pretty. Not to mention, powerful as well I'm sure." The light green dress woman switches her gaze upon the satan and smirk.

"I'm not sure I should say thank you or make you get lost." The demon smirks.

"Talking big aren't you? Finish them off." Kyoko raise her hand holding her hand mirror pointing towards the two wizards.

The angel slowly raises her right hand. Then a white color energy ball is being form in front of her palm.

"Angel's blast." The angel whispers.

"Demon blast."

The white hair demon immediately jumps in front of the dragon slayer and keep her palms close. A black energy forms and blast off towards the angel's white blast. As the magical energy collided, a huge explosion occurs. The angel ascends to the air as the light green dress woman leap to the other side of the lake.

"Purify explosions of the angel." The angel extend both her arms to the side and tennis ball size white energy balls starts to appear one after another around her.

As she swings both her hands down, the white magical energy balls start to descend one after another towards the two mages.

"Laxus!" the demon quickly grab hold of the lighting dragon slayer and fly away from that area.

Explosion after explosion occurs at the lake side as the white magical energy balls from the angel hits the ground. White smoke covers up the whole area. Above the white smoke, the demon is there holding the dragon slayer.

"You're kind of fast." The angel grins evilly as her eyelids cover up half of her eyes.

"Laxus, I'll take care of her." The demon speaks without looking away from the angel.

"Got it. And I'll take care of that woman." The dragon slayer continues after the white hair demon.

The demon loosens her grip, dropping the lighting dragon down at the place where the white smoke has clear off. She then clenches her fists tight.

"You don't have what it takes to win me." The angel speaks.

"We'll see." The demon mutters.

As the wind blew slightly and wiggles the demon's ponytail, she disappears from her position. Appearing in front of the angel with her fist beside her face, she quickly launches her fist at the angel. The angel disappears before the demon's fist hit her. Appearing behind the demon, the angel delivers a powerful punch at the demon's back. Immediately, the demon turns around and delivers her fist at the angel's stomach. The angel disappears again while the demon's eyes widen. Appearing behind the demon once again, she delivers a second powerful blow at the same spot at the demon's back. The demon is being thrown away from that attack this time.

"Tch." The demon spread her wings to keep herself airborne while turning around to face the angel.

"There's never a demon that could win against an angel." The angel smirks.

"Purify explosions of the angel."

Seeing white energy balls starts to appear nearby the angel, the demon raises her right hand.

"Darkness stream."

Evil claw-like coming out from the demon's magic circle clash with the angel's white energy balls one after another. Huge cloud of white smoke covers up the air around the demon and the angel. The lighting dragon slayer watch the white smoke slowly clear off while running towards the lake side to approach the light green dress woman. As Kyoko is in sight, the lighting dragon slayer runs out and immediately launches his roar attack.

"Roar of the lighting dragon."

"Hm?" Kyoko immediately leaps away from the roar attack again and again.

As the roar from the lighting dragon slayer subsided, the light green dress woman grins at the dragon slayer.

"You would need more than that to get me." The woman grins.

Both their attentions immediately switch to the angel and demon as the white smoke clears off in the air.

"Shall I show you my true power?" the angel grins and raises her right hand up.

"Bring it on." The demon raises her head high while looking at the angel.

"Wrath of angel in the heaven." The angel grins slightly as a light white color energy ball slowly grows in her palm.

The demon turns her body to her left a little. Her left hand at the bottom while her right hand above, a dark black energy ball start to develop in between her palm.

"Hmm.. A demon will never be able to win against an angel."

As the angel finishes her sentence, she throws the faint white energy ball towards the demon.

"Soul EXTINCTION!"

The demon blasts the gather energy towards the angel's incoming attack. Both energy clash once again. A massive explosion occurs, throwing the demon back. The land nearby shatter, branches of the nearby trees broke off and the water in the lake splash all over the nearby ground. The white hair demon's eyes widen as she sees the angel didn't move even one bit from her position after the smoke clears off.

"HA HA HA HA HA. It's over for the both of you." Kyoko laughs loudly.

The angel appears in front of the demon, catching the demon off guard. With a smirk on the angel's face, she delivers a strong blow at the demon's stomach, sending her all the way down until the demon clash at the lake side.

"MIRA!" the lighting dragon slayer calls out.

"There's no time for you to worry about her. You're the next." The light green dress woman grins.

At the same instant, the angel appears a few feet away from the dragon slayer. All the muscle of the dragon slayer's tense up as he clenches up his fists. The angel lifts up both her arms to the side and white energy balls starts to appear once again.

"Purify explosions of the angel." The angel swings both her hands together towards the dragon slayer.

The white energy balls all rush towards the lighting dragon at once.

"I'll finish all this and the both of you at once. Dragon slayer's secret art, Roaring Thunder!"

The lighting dragon slayer throws his lighting fist towards the angel's white energy balls while stomping the ground. Huge lighting emerges from the ground destroying all the white energy balls coming the dragon slayer's way. However, the angel and the woman isn't at that area anymore.

"What.." the dragon slayer pant heavily while his eyes search around the area.

"Impressive."

The lighting dragon slayer turns around and his eyes widen, seeing the angel and the woman at his back.

"We arrived here just before your attack reaches us." The angel speaks up.

The lighting dragon slayer wastes no time, charging at them at once. The angel quickly delivers a powerful kick at the dragon slayer's stomach, sending him a few feet back.

"Roar of the lighting dragon."

As the dragon slayer comes to a stop from the angel's attack, he quickly delivers his roar attack.

"Angel's blast."

The angel's energy overpowers the dragon slayer's roar, sending the dragon slayer flying back until he hits a tree.

"La.. Laxus.." the white hair demon whisper as she slowly get up from her back, watching the dragon slayer fighting the angel.

Right fist punching the ground, left arm on his bending left leg and right knee on the ground, the dragon slayer grasp for air heavily while looking at the angel. The light green dress woman and the angel grins.

"Shall we finish this off now?" the angel asks.

"Let's finish off the demon over there first." Kyoko raise her hand mirror pointing towards the white hair demon at the opposite side of the lake.

"Hm.. roger that." The angel gathers a white energy ball in her palm.

"Goodbye, demon. Wrath of the angel in heaven." The angel sends out the white energy ball immediately.

"MIRA!" the lighting dragon slayer calls out.

As the demon's eyes glint, the angel's white energy ball reach her. The white energy ball didn't explode immediately. After a few seconds near to the demon, then the white energy ball exploded. White smoke covers up the whole area where the demon is. The lighting dragon slayer's eyes widen, watching in disbelief.

"One down, one to go. Finish him off." Kyoko smirks.

"It's ove.."

"You will be the one that's going to be finish off."

"Huh?" both the angel and Kyoko mutter in confusion hearing a woman's voice.

Slowly descend in front of the lighting dragon slayer, it's the white hair demon who they thought it's already being finish off.

"Mira?!" the dragon slayer mutters.

"What!?" the light green dress woman exclaim in confusion.

"No way. My attack definitely finishes you off." The angel speaks.

"Should I show you what happen just now? And why did your attack took so long before it exploded?" the demon speaks up.

"Show me? Don't make me laugh. I'll just clear you both at once." The angel immediately launches a white energy ball towards the demon.

The white hair demon raises her right hand and stops the angel's attack. Slowly, she suppresses the white energy ball up into her palm. Before her palm can close fully, the white energy ball exploded.

"This is what happens just now that took your attack so long to explode." The demon speaks up.

"No way.. How could you.." the angel speaks in disbelief.

"You cause this lake to be in this form." The demon turns to look at the depressing lake that it's beauty is no longer there.

"You will pay for what you do." The demon clenches both her fist tight.

"Pay?" the angel raises her right hand and gather a white energy ball in front of her palm.

"Wrath of the angel in heaven." The angel delivers her attack at both the S-Class mages.

"Ssoouulll.. EXTINCTION!"

A huge explosion occurs again. White smoke covers up the whole area of the forest. As the smoke clear, the demon appears in front of the angel. Seeing the demon so close, the angel's eyes widen.

"Sometimes, demon wins against angel." The demons whisper towards the angel.

The white hair demon delivers a powerful blow from bottom up to the angel's jaw, sending the angel flying up. As the angel spread out all four of her wings to stop her from flying up anymore, the demon appears in front of the angel again.

"No way!" the angel's eyes widen at the demon's speed.

"Go back to where you belong. Demon BLAST!"

"NNNNNOOOOO!"

Covering up the angel into the demon's dark energy blast, the angel fades into the demon blast's darkness and disappears. The next second, the demon descends to the opposite side of lighting dragon slayer, putting the light green dress woman in between them.

"You are the cause of this lake's destruction. You will pay for the consequences." The demon glares sharply at Kyoko.

"N.. No.. NO!"

"LAXUS!" the demon calls out.

"Got it! Roar of the LIGHTING DRAGON."

"Demon BLAST."

Both Fairy Tail's wizards magical energy meet simultaneously at the light green dress woman. The last explosion of the day occurs, sending Kyoko into the air while her mirror shatter and break off.

"Laxus." The white hair demon quickly flies to the lighting dragon slayer's side.

As she supports the dragon slayer, a purple aura slowly creeps away from the white hair woman and dissolve into the air.

"Are you alright?" the white hair woman asks.

"Yeah.. It won't be able to kill me with that." The lighting dragon slayer smirks.

Giving the dragon slayer a warm smile, the barmaid turns to look at the destroyed lake.

"You draw your energy from the anger from seeing the lake right?" the dragon slayer asks as he looks at the barmaid.

The white hair woman nods a little. The dragon slayer press on the barmaid's shoulder with his hand that the barmaid is supporting. The barmaid turns to look at the lighting dragon slayer.

"Don't worry. It will be restore once we win and go back to the real world." The dragon slayer flashes a grin at the barmaid.

"Yeah." The barmaid whispers softly and gives the dragon slayer a smile.

Looking at the lake once more, the Fairy Tail wizards then leave the area and go back to their guild…


	16. Lighting Roar

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ Lighting Roar.

As the white hair woman support under the left arm of the lighting dragon slayer, both the Fairy Tail mages leave the lake. The white hair woman turns to look over the lake once again before looking back at the empty street. Walking in the dead silent street, the lighting dragon slayer peeks at the white hair woman at his left side. Getting the feeling being watch, the white hair woman looks up at the dragon slayer. Both the mages eyes met for a second, then they quickly divert away from each other. Their faces slightly blush a little as they continue walking towards their guild.

"Urm.." the dragon slayer mutters breaking the silence.

"Hm?" the barmaid whispers.

"I.. I wonder when the next subordinate will come at us." The dragon slayer continues.

"Oh.. Urm.. I'm not sure." The white hair woman replies.

"Oh ya.. " the dragon slayer scratch his head with his free right hand.

"I hope they wouldn't show up so fast. I'm kind of tired after that fight." The barmaid grins at the lighting dragon slayer.

"Yeah.. You're right. We definitely need some rest." The dragon slayer grins back at the barmaid.

"To think about it, we have defeated quite a few of them." The white hair woman speaks up.

"True. I just hope we can call them to come out whenever we are ready." The dragon slayer smirks.

"That would be very convenient." The barmaid giggles.

"Well, they should make it convenient for us since we are the guess here." The dragon slayer speaks.

"Guess? It's more like we are the challengers here." The barmaid giggles again.

"Well.. We should still have some privilege anyway." The dragon slayer speaks again.

The white hair woman grins at the dragon slayer before turning to look at their guild. Entering the guild hall, everything seems the same except there's no life form besides the white hair woman and the lighting dragon slayer. The white hair woman guide the dragon slayer to a nearby seat at the bar counter.

"Would you want a drink Laxus?" the barmaid asks.

"Sure." The lighting dragon slayer grins at the white hair woman.

The barmaid made her way into the back of the bar counter and starts to prepare a drink for the dragon slayer and herself. The dragon slayer turns around to look at the empty guild hall. Just as he is spacing out, the white hair woman puts his drink at the counter and pushes it over to the dragon slayer.

"Your drink's ready." The white hair woman speaks.

Turning around to see the drink is served, the dragon slayer look up at the smiling barmaid and grins at her. The dragon slayer then lifts up his drink at the barmaid. The barmaid lifts up her drink and they clink their glasses together.

"Cheers." The two mages speak together.

The white hair woman take a sip then set her drink down at the counter then gazes over the guild hall. The lighting dragon slayer looks at the barmaid then follows her gaze into the empty guild hall.

"I wonder how everyone is doing in the real world." The barmaid asks softly.

"I'm sure they are fine." The dragon slayer replies.

"Do you think they know that we are gone?" the barmaid asks again.

"It's been two days since we disappear from the real world, I'm sure they are looking for us." The dragon slayer then lifts up his drink and takes another gulp.

"They must be worried about us." The barmaid speaks.

The dragon slayer nods. Just then he smiles and looks up at the barmaid.

"Let's settle things here fast then return to the real world so they don't have to worry about us anymore." The dragon slayer then grins at the barmaid.

"Yeah. Let's" the barmaid's lips curl up into a smile.

The white hair woman and the lighting dragon slayer each lifts up their drink and clink their glasses again. Just then..

KKRRROOOMMM!

Lighting roar loudly outside the guild and heavy rain starts to pour. The barmaid walks slowly out from the bar counter and stand at the guild door, watching the sudden heavy rain with the lighting dragon slayer.

"It's so sudden." The barmaid whispers.

The lighting dragon slayer nods his head while continue to look at the pouring rain.

"Do you think it could be raining as well in the real world?" the barmaid asks as her gaze remains on the pouring rain.

"Since everything should be the same, I think it must be raining there as well." The dragon slayer replies.

Silence fills the guild hall. Only the sound of the rain could be heard. The two mages remain at the doorstep, watching the heavy pouring rain. The smell of the rain slowly creeps in and fills the guild hall. The wind that blew by carries the chilling scene of the rain.

"I miss everyone." The barmaid whispers softly.

Just then, the barmaid's eyes widen. Looking down along her arm, her palm is being wrapped up by a bigger, warm palm of the lighting dragon slayer. Following the arm of the person that's holding her, the two pair of eyes met each other.

"La..xus.." the barmaid whispers ever so softly.

The lighting dragon slayer gives the barmaid a slight smile and squeezes her hand a little.

"We will go back to see them soon." The dragon slayer whispers to the barmaid.

The unbelievable expression on the white hair woman's face slowly fades away into a relaxing one with a cheerful smile. Eyes still locking at each others', both mages heart start to beat faster every second. As the lighting dragon slayer slowly lowering down his face, the white hair woman slowly tilt her head back, allowing her face to face up to the dragon slayer. As their lips slowly draw near to each other, the heart's beating seems so loud, covering up the sound of the heavy pouring rain. Just as their lips are just an inch away, both the lighting dragon slayer and the barmaid slowly close their eyes. Just then..

KKKKRRRROOOOOMMMM!

The lighting strike loudly and send a blinding flash across the whole dark guild hall. Both the Fairy Tail wizards' eyes open wide. Immediately pulling away from each other, their hand got separated as well. The lighting dragon slayer scratches his head while the white hair woman tucks a few of her stray hair behind her ear.

"Th.. The rain doesn't seem like going to stop any time soon." The dragon slayer broke the awkward silence.

"Ye.. Yeah.. Let's get some rest before the next subordinate comes." The white hair woman speaks up.

"Yeah."

The heavy rain makes it seems like night time. The two S-Class mages walk side by side to the guess room in the guild as the dragon slayer pick up his coat that's been lying at the chair nearby the bar counter. Walking up the stairs to the guess room, the dragon slayer stop and look out to the heavy downpour.

"What's wrong Laxus?" the white hair woman asks as she reaches the second floor of the guild hall.

"Oh.. It's nothing." The dragon slayer mutters and continues to walk up the stairs.

"Did you sense something out of place again?" the barmaid asks.

The lighting dragon slayer shakes his head as he reaches the same floor as the barmaid.

"I was just thinking whether they will attack us in this weather." The dragon slayer speaks up.

"Hm.. Who knows." The barmaid replies.

The two mages then take another look out from the guild door as a fierce lighting roar and fills the guild brightly.

"Let's rest up for now." The barmaid flashes a smile to the dragon slayer.

The dragon slayer nods and they continue walking towards the guess room. Just as they reach the guess room, the barmaid turns around and looks up at the dragon slayer.

"I.. I will be staying in this room." The barmaid casually says as her cheek fluster a little.

"Oh.. I.. I'll stay at the next one." The dragon slayer speaks.

Walking a few steps away from the first guess room, the dragon slayer lands his hand at the door knob of the second guess room. He turns to look at the barmaid and grins.

"Rest well Mira." The grin on the lighting dragon slayer's face widen just a little more.

"You too Laxus." The white hair woman replies with a grin as well.

As the two mages enter each of the guess room, their door shuts together at the same time. The white hair woman slips into the first bed on the right. Pulling the blanket to cover up her legs, she rest against the pillow at her back while watching the rain from the close window in that room. The dragon slayer drops his coat at the end of the first bed on the left and sit on the bed near to the pillow. He then turns to look at the window, watching the rain washing outside the window.

After a while, the barmaid settles her bed comfortably and sleeps. The lighting dragon slayer just lies down on the bed without even pulling the blanket up to cover himself. Lie still, both mages just couldn't close up their eyes. Their sight is still being set on the window, watching the heavy storm.

KKKRRROOOOMMMM! KKKKRRRROOOOMMMM! KKKRRRROOOOMMMM!

Fierce lighting roars continuously for around ten to eleven times outside the window. Both the Fairy Tail mages jump up from their bed. Looking at the window, they rush out simultaneously.

BANG!

Both doors swing open in a rush and hit on the wall hard. Exchanging glances among each other at the hall way, the lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman nod together, as if knowing what's going on. Rushing down the stairs to the guild door, the dragon slayer extends his arm and holds the barmaid's shoulder.

"Mira. You stay in the guild. I'll go check it out." The lighting dragon slayer speaks up.

"No Laxus. We are going together." The barmaid replies.

"It would be dangerous to come along in such heavy storm." The dragon slayer continues.

"Isn't that all the more reason why I need to go together with you?" the barmaid then grins at the dragon slayer.

"Hmm.. Alright then." The lighting dragon slayer smiles back at the barmaid.

The two S-Class mages quickly rush out from the guild into the heavy downpour. Just in seconds, they are soaking wet under the bad storm. Looking around for any suspicious ongoing, the lighting flashes the dark street.

KKKRRROOOMMM!

"Ha ha ha.. I know you two will come." The voice of a man laughing after the lighting flash disappears.

"There." The dragon slayer mutters.

Following the lighting dragon slayer's gaze, the white hair woman looks up to a building's roof where a man is standing there.

"I have been waiting." The man speaks and grins at the two Fairy Tail wizards…


	17. Clashing In The Storm

The Mission That Brought Us Together ~ Clashing In The Storm.

KKKKRRRROOOOMMMM!

The lighting flashes once again, illuminating the dark empty streets where the two Fairy Tail wizards are standing. Soaking wet under the heavy downpour, the two mages gaze at the man on the roof top. The man jumps down from the roof and stands a few feet away from the lighting dragon slayer and the white hair woman.

"I'm Marcus. Brent said you two are a formidable opponent. So I should go all out and don't hold back." The man grins.

Both the dragon slayer and the barmaid clench their fists, watching cautiously at the man in front of them and ready to leap into action. The man smirks and looks down at his own shadow in the dark street.

"Wouldn't you want to know my magic before starting the fight?" the man looks up at the two mages.

"We don't need to know your magic to defeat you." the dragon slayer speaks.

Lighting starts to spark through the lighting dragon slayer's body. The barmaid remains in her human form, remain cautious though. Marcus grins widely before a grey magic circle appears below him.

"RAH!" the dragon slayer sends a jolt of lighting towards the man.

As the lighting from the dragon slayer hits the man, the lighting just spark around the man. As the lighting starts to subside, the man's arm starts to spark with electricity just like the lighting dragon slayer earlier. The S-Class mages eyes widen.

"Lighting magic?" the white hair woman mutters.

"Nope." The man replies as the electricity disappear.

The same grey magic circle appears again. This time, his hand is being wrapped with water. The man smirks and blasts the water at the two mages. Jumping away from each other, the water flush pass them at incredible speed.

"Elemental magic." Marcus speaks with a grin.

"Elemental magic?" the barmaid mutters.

"My magic allows me to control any elemental type that I want. Unfortunately, I can only control one element at a time." The man tilts his head from right to left after he finishes speaking.

"So you neutralized Laxus's lighting attack earlier with lighting element?" the white hair woman speaks.

"That's right. All your attack will not work on me whatsoever." The man grins evilly.

"We'll see about that." The lighting dragon slayer immediately leaps to the man.

"Laxus wait!" the barmaid calls out.

The lighting dragon slayer swings his lighting fist at that man again and again. The man dodges the lighting dragon slayer's attack one after another. As the man leap far from the dragon slayer, the dragon slayer immediately throws out his charge lighting to the man. Lighting sparks twice and immediately subsided. The man's appearance seems rough and hard.

"Elemental magic, ground mode." The man smirks and turns back to normal.

The lighting dragon slayer straight away charge at that man again. Marcus jumps up to a roof, then continue jumping to a higher and higher building. The lighting dragon slayer follows the man, leaping forward and upward to a higher and higher building.

"Laxus!" the barmaid calls out as she runs to chase after the two men.

At the same instant, a white cloth come from the back and wrapped around the barmaid's right leg. Lifting the barmaid into the air, the cloth releases the barmaid.

"AAAHHH!"

"DAMN IT, MIRA!" the dragon slayer yells out as he stops chasing the man.

A pair of black wings is spread out wide, stopping the woman from being thrown further. The woman is now in her satan form, looking for the source that threw her into the air. Just then, a woman appears from behind a tall building. She's sitting on a white cloth, lifting her all around. Another white cloth is on top of her, spread out wide to cover her from the heavy storm.

"Don't start a party without me." The woman grins as the cloth she is seating lifts her up higher.

"Oh Tina. Brent didn't inform me that you're coming." The man speaks up.

"Oh.. Assume I crash the party then." The woman speaks and fills the stormy night with laughter.

"Two of you." The lighting dragon slayer mutters.

"Too much for the two of you?" Marcus speaks with a grin.

"The more the merrier isn't?" the woman sitting on the cloth speaks up.

"Two of you are just fine. We have handled three person before." The demon speaks with a smirk.

"Don't talk big. We are not on the same level as the three of them. You will be crush by me, demon." Tina face the demon straight.

"I haven't heard of any cloth that can crush people." The demon smirks widens.

"My cloth magic enables me to take control of all the properties of the cloth. I can make it sharp, I can make it hard. Be prepared to face your nightmare, demon." Tina speaks as she grins.

"I'll show you what a real nightmare is." The white hair demon speaks while tilting her head up.

"The lighting guy here will be having a disadvantage against me then." The man facing the dragon slayer speaks.

"Don't be so sure. This storm is just going to boost up my lighting even more." The dragon slayer speaks as he steps on a puddle of water on top of that building.

"Well.. That settles the match and let's begins!" Tina swings her hand towards the demon immediately after she finishes her sentence.

The white cloth forms into a big fist and sends the demon flying away. Disperse up, one end of the white cloth grab hold of the demon's left foot and throws her away. The demon crashes into a nearby building. The cloth Tina is sitting on move towards where the demon crashed.

"MIRA!"

"There's no time to worry about her."

Just as the lighting dragon slayer turns to face the man, a few boulders are send flying his way. The dragon slayer immediately leaps to the side to avoid the one that's almost hit him. However, another one is just behind the one that has pass by the dragon slayer. Blocking with his arm, the dragon slayer manage to stop the boulder from pushing him off the building. As the dragon look up from the boulder, a huge spray of water hit and push the boulder. In an instant, the boulder hit the dragon slayer off the building.

The man jumps down from where he is to where the dragon slayer was. Walking near to the edge of the building, he sees the dragon slayer has crash at the roof of a house. Smirking at the dragon slayer, a grey magic circle appears below Marcus. His body turns hard and rough into the ground element once again. Lifting his right hand aiming at the lighting dragon slayer, a few boulders appear in front of him and send flying towards the dragon slayer. The dragon slayer immediately jumps down from the roof where the boulders crash into just a second later. Leaping all the way up to the building with his charge fist, the dragon slayer sends out a lighting punch to Marcus. The dragon slayer's punch didn't manage to move the rock hard ground element of Marcus. Laxus's lighting didn't manage to spark at that man either. The man smirk at the dragon slayer then delivers a hard punch towards the dragon slayer. Laxus is being thrown back and crash at the same house he landed earlier.

As Tina draw near to the building where the demon has crash, the white hair demon immediately leaps towards her. Before the demon could deliver her punch towards the woman on the cloth, her right elbow is being wrapped up already. Realizing that, she swings her right leg up to kick the woman. Before touching the cloth, another cloth wrapped her ankle. Just then, her left hand and leg are being tied up as well. Tina smirks and swings her right wrist upwards, sending the demon flying back again. The demon reach the building she is being thrown to on her feet, then leaps with all her strength to the woman on cloth again. She is being punch from below with another fist like from the white cloth. Continuing from that, another fist punches her downwards, crashing at a shop. Tina lowers the cloth she is sitting nearby to the ground.

"I don't know why Kyoko didn't manage to defeat you. I'm sure her magic is more than capable to defeat you both." The woman on the cloth speaks up.

Standing up from the crashed site, the dust on the demon's body is being wash off by the downpour. Walking out from the crashed shop, the demon spread her wings ready before speaking up.

"You didn't understand her well enough then."

"Don't speak as if you know her, demon." Tina speaks.

Silence fills the two women, only the rhythm of the falling rain is being heard.

"She was being bullied a lot when she was young. Whenever she wants to tidy herself up, she was being pushed away from glancing at the mirror." Tina continues after the silence.

"That's why she had a hand mirror." The demon speaks.

"That's right. She doesn't need love. All she needs is magic." The woman on the cloth smirks.

"What bout you then?" the demon asks.

"I was Kyoko's neighbor. My tailor shop is always being targeted by the kids. They would spray and vandalize my shop everyday. No one would help me besides Kyoko. I too don't need love. All I need is magic. I have teach the kids how to behave with my magic, isn't that good?" Tina fills the surrounding with her laughter.

"Hm." The demon smirks.

"What's so funny?" the laughter of the woman on the cloth dies off.

"What a pathetic reason to learn magic." The demon's smirks widen.

"I'll beat till you can't even smile." The woman speaks and immediately swings her right hand to her left.

A fist made of cloth swing from the right towards the demon. Flapping her wings hard, the demon goes airborne straight away. Charging in between her palm a black energy ball, she fires is immediately when the white cloth goes away.

"Demon blast."

The cloth Tina is sitting on immediately lifts up, dodging the demon's blast. Wasting no time, the demon flies to Tina, swinging her right leg at the woman. Before hitting the woman on cloth, the demon is being pulled back by a white cloth wrapped round her waist. As the white hair demon tries to pull herself forward from the cloth wrapping her waist, both her wrists and knees are being tied up as well.

"Remember? My magic can alter the cloth properties. They are now elastic, no matter how much you try, it will not break." The woman grins at the demon.

Tina flicks her fingers once. All the cloth tying the demon starts to move in a unison movement, spinning the demon in a clockwise round. As the woman flicks her finger another time, the cloth all starts to turn the other way around while swinging the demon in a big circular motion. Just before the cloths unwind from the demon, she is being thrown down to the stretch of shops below her. Crashing the several shops in the same row, the demon come to a stop. Addition to the heavy storm, all the shops' water pipe burst and starts to spray water to all the surrounding. The dizzy demon tries to focus on her surroundings. However, she couldn't get up from the dizziness.

"I'm gonna enjoy this more than I thought I would." The woman lets out a laugh.

Swinging her wrist upwards, a cloth came from underground and wraps up both the demon's legs together. Lifting her into the air, the cloth then swings her crashing all the buildings nearby before releasing her to crash into a building further away. Both the cloth the woman is sitting on and covering her move in unison towards the building that the demon crashed in.

On the other side, lighting roars around the lighting dragon slayer and the man under the heavy downpour. The heavy rain doesn't seem going to stop any time soon. Standing at the crashed house, the lighting dragon slayer glares all the way up the tall building at the man standing at the top there. Lighting sparks every once in a while at the dragon slayer's body. Just as a grey magic circle appear below Marcus, he jumps down from the tall building while spraying a blast of water at the dragon slayer.

"Roar of the lighting dragon."

The lighting dragon slayer's roar clash with the water blast from the man. As Marcus reach the ground, he smirks at the dragon slayer, as if inviting to fight. Laxus immediately jumps towards the man, fist charge with lighting ready. The lighting dragon slayer swings his fist again and again at the man, which didn't manage to hit him. As the man swiftly dodge the dragon slayer's incoming attack, a grey magic circle appears below him. As Marcus take a big step back, he lifts up his left hand. A fierce wind blew, stopping the dragon slayer from moving forward. As the man smirks, he widens the gap in between his fingers causing the wind to be even wilder. The dragon slayer is immediately being blow away, coming to a stop as he hits a high rise building. The lighting dragon slayer looks at the ground, then he charge up his body with his lighting magic again.

"HHRRAAHH!"

The lighting dragon slayer stomps his feet hard at the water puddle in front of him. Lighting attack from the lighting dragon slayer travels at an incredible speed at the man. The man grins as a magic circle appears below him. As the lighting from the dragon slayer hits the man, the lighting couldn't zap Marcus at all. The rock rough body of Marcus then turns back to normal as the lighting disappears. Just at that moment, the lighting dragon slayer sends another bolt of lightning travelling on the water puddle towards the man again. The man moves his right leg to the front, as if kicking something and lighting is being sent out from that movement.

As both lighting clash, the whole area is being fill with blinding light of the lighting. As the lighting stops, Laxus charge himself with his own lighting. Using the speed of his own lighting, the dragon slayer leaps from one spot to another with incredible speed and deliver blow after blow at the rock hard man. As Laxus is about to deliver another punch, Marcus bends his body forward, causing the dragon slayer to off balance for a second. In that instant, the rock hard body of the man turns back normal.

"Elemental magic, wind. Tornado." Marcus mutters.

A tornado appears instantly. The man stands in the middle of the tornado, unharmed. Whereas the lighting dragon slayer is being suck up into the tornado, spinning around and about in the tornado. As Marcus swings his right hand from his left to the right, the tornado blasts the dragon slayer off and disappears. As the dragon slayer starts to descend, he crash at a tall building few blocks away from Marcus. Wasting no time, the man jumps up at the nearby building. Leaping from building to building, he reaches at a building next to where the dragon slayer has crashed. The dragon slayer pulls himself to stand up, panting heavily under the storm.

"My first tutor says learning elemental magic is a waste as there is weakness to it from other element. However, he never stops teaching other students on what element magic they want to learn. I don't need him to show the same love to me. I just need magic to show him that he's wrong. He didn't dare to teach me because he knows he would lose to me when I master it. Proven that I'm right, he's being defeated by me." Marcus fills the dripping rain with his laughter.

The dragon slayer didn't speak, he just continue to grasp for air. His shortage of air is being overcome but his magic power is almost use up all. Lighting roars to fills the silent atmosphere as Marcus stops laughing. The lighting dragon slayer turns to look at the flashing lighting.

"Out of magic power?" the man smirks.

The lighting dragon slayer takes a glance at the man before tailing off to another lighting that strikes nearby. The man at the next building of the dragon slayer laughs a little before speaking up.

"I know what you're thinking. Dragon slayers can eats up their own attributes to recharge their power. However, lighting isn't something you can consume. It's a nature's power that's too powerful for anyone to consume." The man speaks up.

As both the man's sight wonder to a nearby lighting strike, the dragon slayer grins.

"Don't look down on Fairy Tail's mages."

Just as the dragon slayer finishes his sentence, he sparks himself with the remaining magical energy left in him. Absorbing the lighting he sends out back to himself, the lighting from the above starts to zap near the dragon slayer.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The lighting dragon slayer sends out all his lighting from his body and suck it back in from his mouth. Just then, the lighting spark strikes at the dragon slayer. Bright lighting zaps around the dragon slayer's body as he starts to consume it. Lighting after lighting that roar down from above zap at the lighting dragon slayer. Sucking hard at all the lighting into himself, his body starts to electrified just like the lighting is out of control."

"You will never succeed in consuming nature's lightin.."

Marcus stops speaking. His jaw drops a little as the dragon slayer in front of him consume all the lighting that zaps him. Lighting sparks from the lighting dragon slayer's body, brighter, fiercer than ever. Even the pupil in his eyes couldn't be seen anymore, only lighting passing by his sclera.

"Im..Im…Impossible." the man mutters.

"RRRAAAHHHH! I told you.. Don't look down.. on Fairy Tail's wizards." The lighting dragon slayer speaks wildly, as if out of control.

In the big building where the demon has crashed into, Tina float around the building to look for the demon. As she passes by a pillar, she glances at the side. Bending herself backwards, she manages to dodge the punch from the demon. A white cloth floats out behind her and supports her from falling. Another cloth wraps up the demon and pulls her away. As Tina sits back up, she looks at the demon and smirks.

"Good try. Sneaking attacks won't work though." The woman smirks.

Flicking her fingers, the cloth swings the demon upwards wildly then swings back down hard. Knocking the demon to the ground, the cloth then swings the demon and hit on the pillar after pillar in the building. Just as the building starts to shake, the white cloth swings and let go of the demon to crash out of the building. The woman floats on her cloth out towards the demon.

"I'll give you a hell to taste." The woman smirks.

The white hair demon leaps away from the incoming fist like cloth. Concentrating on her surroundings, the demon now manages to dodge the punching cloth. Just then, a cloth swings by the demon. Watching the cloth go, the cloth cuts open a building's wall. The demon's eyes widen.

"Surprised? I have changed the property into sharpness. Cutting through that building is nothing." The woman on the cloth laughs.

As the demon looks at the woman, a thin cloth is coming from her left. Flying upwards, the demon is being punch down by the fist like cloth. Dodging the cutting cloth from below, another cloth wraps the demon's ankle and throws her to the ground. The puddle of water on the ground splatters all around as the demon step onto it.

"Tired already? Shall I end it for you?" the woman looks down from above at the demon.

"Yes. But I will be the one that ends it for you." The demon speaks as she spread her wings wide.

Leaping at the woman on cloth, the demon stops in mid-air dodging a fist like cloth from the side. Flapping her wings hard, the demon appears above the cloth and rush to the woman at once. Before the demon could move, her tail is being tied up by a cloth. As the white hair demon turns to look at her tail, another cloth comes from the front and sends her down crashing into an extremely huge building. As the woman on the cloth goes into the building, she looks around the building.

"A radioactive sign? This must be the nuclear factory." The woman mutters.

The demon stands back on her feet and inspect the surrounding as well. Before long, both the demon and the woman lock eyes.

"Would you want to be finish here?" the woman grins at the demon.

Just then, a thin cloth swing towards the demon. Bending low, the demon manages to avoid that attack. However, the cloth cuts through a few containers. Radioactive gas starts to leak out. As the demon looks at the leaking containers, the fist like cloth sends her to the back hitting the container. Just then, the woman on cloth fills the nuclear building with her laughter.

"Looking away from your opponent during a fight?" Tina smirks.

"Maybe I'll fill you with the radioactive gas to kill you. That should be more fun." The woman's grins widen.

Flicking her fingers, the cloth cuts through another few more containers nearby the demon. The demon presses her right hand on her bending left leg's knee. Her left knee presses on the floor while her left hand rest on her left lap. Breathing heavily, the radioactive gas slowly covers up the demon. Just then, the demon lifts her head a little. Only her lip is being visible by the woman on cloth. Tina looks a little confuse as she figures out a smile on the demon's face.

"Smiling when you are inhaling the radioactive gas? The effects must take place pretty quickly." Tina projects out a smile.

"You don't know what you just did, did you?" the demon laughs a little.

"What are you talking about?" Tina's face turns serious.

"Do you think demon would be poison by this gas?"

As the white hair demons speak, she stands up straight. The radioactive gas that has been spreading out suddenly all withdraw back, into the demon's mouth to be exact. Tina watch with her jaws drop a little.

"Ssslllluuuurrrrpppp.. ah!"

The demon wipes her lips with her eyes close. As she drops her hand, her lips curl up by the side. As she opens up her eyes, a dirty green color shines through the demon's eyes for a split second.

"Thanks for the meal. Yes, this would be the place for you to lie down." The demon speaks while tilting her head up.

Bathing under the heavy downpour, Marcus eyes remain wide open in disbelief. Lighting sparks all around the lighting dragon slayer nonstop.

"You.. you.." words can barely come out from the man's mouth.

"Love is what makes things possible. I'll show you what love can do." The dragon slayer's voice echoes around the surrounding.

Unable to move from the disbelief, the man's legs starts to tremble as the lighting dragon slayer draws up all the lighting power he absorbs.

"LIGHTING SUPREME, WRATH OF THE NATURE'S THUNDER!"

The lighting dragon slayer roars while thrusting both his fist forward. An extreme amount of lighting is being send out from the dragon slayer's mouth and fists towards the man that stand there trembling. All the lighting sends out by the dragon slayer gather at Marcus, suppressing up and blast out with a powerful vibration. The whole building the man is standing blast up into smithereens. Even a clatter is being form at the ground where the building was. Dropping to his knees, the dragon slayer pants heavily.

"Soouull.." the demon starts to gather all her magical energy in between her palms.

"Hmm.. You think you can manage to blast that?" Tina swings her right hand from left to right again.

Just then, two cloths come from each side to the white hair demon. The demon leaps back avoiding the cloth, while still charging the energy ball. A fist like cloth comes down from above the demon. Swinging her right arm to defend her from that attack, her left arm follows to charge the energy ball. The demon then leaps forwards and upwards.

"EXTINCTION!" Blasting off the charge energy ball with full blast, the demon herself is being thrown back a little.

"N… NNNOOO!" the woman on the cloth lets out scream before being surrounded by the bursting energy of the demon.

All the energy blast from the demon gathers and explodes. The whole nuclear plantation is being wipes out into dust. The demon drops on her legs, being bath by the downpour again. Her demonic aura slowly fades away with the lighting's roar.

Both the Fairy Tail wizards start to get on their feet and walk to find each other. The heavy storm keeps on pouring as the day slowly turns night without being able to notice by anyone…


End file.
